Moving on
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Chandler is a single father. Monica is his daughter's teacher. What will happen? Read to find out.
1. teacher meeting

**Here is a new story for you. I hope you like it.**

Thirteen year old Zoe Bing walked into the house after getting off the school bus. And just like every day, Chandler was waiting on the front porch waiting for her. With his job, he went to work really early but was always home by the time she got home from school.

"Hi darling, how was school?" He put his hand on her back.

She shrugged. "It was ok. Do you really have to go?" She had been dreading it all day.

He nodded. "Yes I am meeting with all your teachers to see how you're doing in school." He really loved being involved in his daughters school.

"Who today?" She asked, hoping this teacher was nice.

He looked at the notes in his phone. "Your English teacher Miss Geller."

Zoe smiled. "Perfect. She's really nice."

"Great." He let Zoe put her back pack inside. "We still have an hour before the meeting. Do you want to stop for some ice cream?"

"Sure." She skipped to the car.

Chandler loved being with his daughter and he loved that they had gotten so close over the years. It had now been three years since they lost her mom. She had died in a car accident. Zoe was always closer to her mom but now her dad was all she had left. And Zoe was all Chandler had. They needed each other.

They stopped for ice cream, ate it at the park and then went to the meeting.

"Ok show me the way honey." He said when they walked in the big double doors.

She took his hand and led him to the end of the hallway. "Ok here it is. Please no jokes. I have to see this woman every day."

Chandler laughed. "Are my jokes really that bad?"

Zoe laughed and shook her head. "Just please no jokes."

"Ok no jokes." Chandler opened the door and let her go in first and she mouthed thank you when they walked in.

Monica stood up from her desk and shook Chandler's hand. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Bing."

"Please call me Chandler." He smiled.

They all three sat down. Zoe was really nervous. She tried really hard to be good in school. She was always good in school and that made her dad really proud of her.

"How is Zoe doing?" Chandler asked.

Monica fixed the papers in front of her. "Very good. You have a very bright daughter. She is very talented."

He smiled proudly. He and his wife had started teaching Zoe at a very young age. Before she even started school she knew the basics of school. "Thank you Miss Geller. I am glad she's doing well."

She handed him some examples of Zoe's work. All A's and some B's. "You and your wife must be so proud."

His smile faded. "Actually it's just Zoe and I. It has been for a couple of years now."

Sensing that this was a sensitive subject, she felt bad for bringing it up. "Oh sorry." She quickly changed the subject. "Right now Zoe has an A in my class. A high A at that. It's a 98/"

Chandler gave Zoe a high five. "Good job Zoe."

Zoe smiled shyly. "Well I really like this class."

Chandler nodded, looking through the papers in front of him. "It shows."

Zoe couldn't help but notice them smiling at each other and laughing during the meeting. They seemed to really get along. They liked each other. She could tell.

"Do you have a crush on my teacher? Zoe asked when they got in the car.

He grinned. "Where did you get that idea from?" He knew he was attracted to her but didn't know it was that obvious. He hadn't went out with anyone since he lost his wife.

She looked at him. "I saw you two smiling at each other."

He shrugged. "She's not ugly. And she's very nice."

It was silent for a moment before Zoe spoke again. "We should go get some dinner." She did not want him to date. Not anyone. Not even someone as nice as her teacher.

He nodded. "Where do you want to go?" Chandler wasn't much for cooking. Most of the time, he burnt everything he tried to cook. His wife always did the cooking of the house. He never had to. They went out to eat a lot.

"Chinese." She said. It was her favorite food to eat.

"Ok sounds good." So they went.

That night when Chandler climbed into his big empty bed, he thought if two years was long enough. He wanted to start dating but at the same time, he didn't want to date too soon. He also by no means wanted to upset Zoe. It had been just them for a while now.

He also realized he needed to think about his happiness as well. He didn't deserve to be sad until Zoe graduated school. He sighed. He didn't know what to do. He grabbed his phone and decided to text his best friend. It was still kind of early. It was 11 so he should be up still.

Chandler: Are you awake?

Joey: Yeah man what's up.

Chandler: Tomorrow is my day off and Zoe will be in school. Come over, we can have a few beers.

Joey: Ok. I will be there around 11

Chandler: Great see you then

Chandler put his phone back on the night stand. It seemed he rarely had time to see Joey anymore. Joey was busy with work and chandler had Zoe to take care of. But since Joey was done shooting his TV show, he was in town for a couple of weeks. This meant they could catch up. Maybe he would feel better after he talked to Joey about everything. Joey had been his best friend for years. He would know exactly what to do. He took a while off when Chandler's wife first died. Joey was there every day, helping him through it and helping him take care of Joey.

Chandler was glad to have Joey in his life.


	2. cold medicine

**Thank you for reviewing**

"So who is the woman you're into?" Joey asked.

Wow Joey sure knew Chandler so well. Chandler hadn't even mentioned a woman yet. "Is it bad that it's one of Zoe's teachers?"

Joey smiled. "That is hot dude."

Chandler laughed. "She seems to be a great teacher. I mean Zoe really likes her."

Joey nodded. "That's great. So now you need to ask her out."

It had been years since Chandler had asked a woman out. The whole process made him a bit nervous. He opened his mouth to talk but his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked to see who it was. "Oh it's Zoe's school."

"Maybe that teacher is asking you out." Joey smiled.

Chandler smiled back. "Doubt it man." He pushed talk and put it up to his ear. He talked for a couple of minutes and hung it up.

"Everything ok?" Joey asked.

Chandler sighed. "Zoe is sick. I need to go get her from school." He grabbed his keys. "Sorry man. Hopefully we can hang out again soon."

Joey patted his back. "It's ok man. Don't worry about it."

Chandler hurried to his car. He went to the school and got Zoe. When they got into the car, he felt her forehead. "Are you ok kiddo?"

She shook her head. "My head hurts and my nose is all stuffy."

"Ok honey. We'll go home, get you into bed and I can make soup." He said. Soup was one thing Chandler was good at making.

Zoe nodded. "Thanks for getting me daddy."

He kissed her temple and started the car. "Anytime baby."

They got home, Zoe laid in bed and watched Netflix on her laptop while Chandler made soup.

He brought her some with a glass of orange juice. "We don't have any cold medicine. So I need to go get you some."

She nodded. "Ok"

He felt her forehead again. She was still just as warm as she was when he got her from school. "I'll have Uncle Joey come sit with you."

"Alright." She took a drink of her orange juice.

Once Joey got there, he headed to the drug store. Of course, there was a ton of traffic because school was just now getting out for the day.

He walked over to the medicine isle. He couldn't believe all the different types of cold medicine to choose from. Zoe was rarely sick so this wasn't something he bought often.

He looked up when he noticed a woman beside him. He smiled when he realized who it was.

"Ms. Geller?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Please Mr. Bing call me Monica."

Monica. That is such a pretty name. "Alright and you can call me Chandler." As soon as he said that, he regretted it. Chandler was a horrible name. It was a name more suited for a girl. Now he just hoped she wouldn't start laughing at him.

She nodded. "I like that name. Are you having trouble?" She asked, seeing the different medicines in his hands.

"Oh." He laughed. "I am trying to buy Zoe some cold medicine."

She looked at them and pointed out one. "This is the best one to buy."

He looked at it. "Great thank you." He put the others back.

She picked up some eye drops. "It was great seeing you."

"Wait." He said he when she turned around to walk away.

She turned to face him once again. "Yes?"

He took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. Especially in the drug store. "Would it be alright if we uh if we had some uh coffee?" His heart was beating faster now. He could feel it. He couldn't believe he just asked such a beautiful woman like her out. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing.

She smiled. "I would like that."

That was easier then he thought it would be. "Great." He didn't do things like this so he wasn't quite sure what the next step was.

She took a piece of paper from her purse and a pen. She wrote on it and handed it to him. "That is my number."

He looked at it. Sure enough she gave him her number. "I will call you then."

She smiled. "Great."

Chandler walked inside his house, opening the medicine. "I am going to give Zoe some medicine but don't go anywhere because I have got quite the story for you." He hurried up the stairs to Zoe's room. "Here you go baby."

She raised her head a little bit so she could take it.

"Now this says it might make you drowsy so it should help you sleep." He picked up her empty soup bowl.

She yawned. "Ok I was thinking of taking a nap anyway."

"Alright call if you need anything." He kissed her forehead and left her room.

"What is it you're going to tell me?" Joey asked, following Chandler into the kitchen.

Chandler rinsed the bowl out and put it into the dishwasher. "Well when I was getting Zoe her medicine. That hot teacher I told you about was there also. Her name is Monica. I ended up asking her out." He pulled the number out of his pocket. "She agreed to have coffee with me."

Joey smiled. "Good job man. Does Zoe now?"

Chandler rubbed his face. He knew he had to tell her but he dreaded it. "No I am going to get her well first."

Joey nodded. "Good luck."

Chandler found himself getting nervous again. "Do you think she'll be mad?"

Joey shrugged. "I don't know but I do know that this is the first woman you're going to go out with since her mom died."

Chandler sighed. "You're right. Maybe I should have asked her first."

"No you deserve to be happy. She may not be thrilled at first but she'll get used to it. You'll see."

"I hope you're right." Chandler said.

Chandler was pretty proud of himself that he was able to get Zoe feeling better by the next day. It Saturday. No work. No school so he figured they could spend the day together. They sat on the couch playing video games.

"I need to tell you something." He said.

"What is it?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the screen.

Chandler crossed the finish line on the race. "It's about your teacher Miss Geller."

She shifted on the couch so she was facing him. "What about her?"

"Well." He looked at his lap then back at her. He was looking for the courage to actually tell her. "She and I are going to go out for coffee next Friday night." He had texted her that morning.

Zoe's eyes grew wide. "On a date?"

"Well yeah." He nodded.

She put her video game controller on the coffee table. "Great."

He smiled, relieved it went so well. "I'm glad you're on board with this."

She picked up her controller when he went to the next race. Of course she's ok with this. It's one date, it's not like anything would happen between them. It's nothing serious. Just a simple cup of coffee. Nothing more.


	3. arguing

**Thank you for reviewing**

Zoe walked in the house after school on Friday to see her father all dressed up. He wore a suit and tie, he was cleanly shaven and he was whistling. He never whistled. She didn't think he was that excited about his date tonight.

"Hey dad." She said.

He walked over to her and ran his hand over his tie. "Do I look ok?"

She nodded. "You look great." She loved seeing her dad all dressed up. She thought he looked so handsome.

"Good thanks. How was school?" He asked.

"Fine." She said slowly. She could tell by the way he was acting that he was nervous about tonight. "So your date is still happening tonight?"

He smiled nervously. "It is and you're still going to Anne's house right?" He hoped because he was out of time to find someone to come keep an eye on her and he really didn't want to cancel his date at the last minute.

Anne and Zoe were not only neighbors but they had been best friends since they were very young. "Yeah I just need to go pack." She hurried upstairs. Every weekend, either Zoe was at Anne's house or Anne was over at their house with Zoe. Chandler didn't mind though.

Later that night, Chandler pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. He took a deep breath and looked at a picture of him, Zoe and his wife that was in his wallet. He would never forget that day. It was the day Zoe was born. One of the best days of his life. After looking at it, he closed his wallet and put it in his pocket. Looking at it always made him calm down. He liked looking at it every chance he got.

He got out of his car and smiled when he saw Monica getting out of her car a couple cars down.

"You look beautiful." He told her when they walked over to each other.

She smiled, blushing a little. "Thank you. You look handsome."

He put his hand on the small of her back. "Shall we?" He asked, gesturing to the restaurant.

She nodded and they walked in.

Chandler walked up to the hostess. "Reservation for Bing."

The lady looked at the list in front of her and grabbed two menus. "Right this way sir."

She led them to the table and they sat down.

"So tell me about yourself." He said.

She put her napkin in her lap. "Well as you know I am a teacher. I don't have any kids. I have an apartment here in the city with my roommate. Uh I have a brother that's a year older than me. I love cooking. What about you?" The last thing she wanted to do was talk about herself to much.

He found her interesting and gosh she was beautiful. Stunning actually. "I am an architect. I bought a house a couple years ago in the suburbs. I am an only child. I go to a lot of basketball games. Zoe loves it too. We always go together with a friend of mine Joey."

As the date went on, they had a lot of fun together. It was easy for both of them. There wasn't any awkwardness or anything. When it was over, he walked her to her car. He opened her door for her.

"I don't know about you, but I would love to do this again." He found himself feeling nervous again when he told her this. He just hoped his nervousness wasn't too obvious.

She smiled. She was hoping he was going to tell her that. "I would love too."

He smiled, feeling relieved. "Ok I will call you then."

"Is Zoe ok with this?" She asked, the wind was slightly blowing her hair.

"She seems to be." He touched her hand that rested on the car. "I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

She nodded. "Ok." She hugged him and got in her car.

The next day, Zoe walked in the house from her sleepover at Anne's house.

"Did you have fun?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Loads. How was your date?"

"Fantastic. We are going to see each other again next Friday." He smiled.

Her mouth dropped open. "You are?"

"Yeah. We had so much fun last night. We ate at a sushi place and spent hours talking." He smiled, just thinking about it. About her.

"But I thought you just wanted one date." She told him defensively.

He looked at her confused. She seemed fine with him going out with Monica a couple days ago. "Honey, if a first date goes well then it leads to other dates."

She crossed her arms. "She's my teacher." She raised her voice a little.

"Hey don't raise your voice to me Zoe. What is the problem? You said you were ok with this." He said angrily.

Her arms were still crossed and she looked away from him. "I didn't think it would go so well."

"What's this about?" He asked calmly.

She looked at him. "Dad ever since mom died, it was us. Just you and me. You can't just bring another woman in our lives and date her."

He raised his eyebrows. "I will date who I want Zoe. It's been two years. Don't you want me to be happy? She's a good person Zoe. She's not here to be your mother. We have a good time together. We just want to date."

"I don't like it." She mumbled.

He shook his head. "Having an attitude like the one you're having is not going to help me change my mind young lady."

"Cancel your date." She demanded.

He was speechless. Zoe had never behaved this way with him. They were close and most generally always got along with each other. "I am the adult in this house. You are not. So I suggest you straighten up and straighten up. Now go upstairs and go to your room. I don't want to see you until that little attitude is gone and I have my daughter back."

She started going up the stairs without a word. Arguing with him was pointless. She would lose.

"Oh and she is still your teacher so you better still respect her at school." He hollered after her.

"Fine." She called back and slammed her bedroom door.

"Slam it again and your door is mine." He called out.

"Ugh is dating her a mistake?" He whispered to himself.


	4. I'm sorry

**Thank you for reviewing**

Zoe sat in the second row of her English class. She listened to her dad and still treated Monica as she did before. With respect. As Zoe listened to her teach, she realized that things could be worse. Monica was a very sweet person and a great teacher. She made English class fun and she always gave out skittles which was a plus. She started realizing that a couple days ago she had over reacted with her dad about dating Monica.

Chandler pulled into his driveway. He had 30 minutes before Zoe came home. He had one thing on his mind all day. He wanted to date Monica. He really wanted to date her. After one date he realized just how incredible she was. She made him smile. But it wasn't about him. It was about Zoe too. What kind of father would he be if he didn't put his daughter's thoughts into perspective here? He pulled out his cell phone. He knew what he had to do. Maybe him dating wasn't the best thing here. It wasn't a good time. He got her number out of his contacts and dialed it. He knew her phone was off since she was at school but he had to leave her a message.

It went straight to voicemail. "Hey Mon, it's Chandler." He cleared his throat before finishing. "I need to talk to you so when you get this message call me." He said and then hung up the phone. He didn't want to do this but he knew it was for the best. His daughter's happiness mattered too. In fact, it mattered more than his own. That would never change. No matter what."

He got up and walked outside to wait for Zoe's bus to come. Some might say he's an over protective parent but to him, if he's out there waiting nothing will happen to her on her walk from the bus stop home. Not if he's watching her.

He hugged Zoe when she got to the house.

"Can I talk to you dad?" She asked softly.

"Always." He took her inside. He followed her into the kitchen where she got her after school snack.

"I did a lot of thinking today while I was in school. And I realized that you going out with Miss Geller isn't the worst thing in the world. It's weird and would take some getting used to but I am sorry for being so mean to you."

He smiled. "That means a lot kiddo."

She walked over to him and hugged him. "I really am sorry."

He rubbed her back. "I know you are. And I am not rushing into anything. I am new to this whole dating thing and I plan on taking things slow."

She opened her string cheese that she got from the refrigerator. "Not too slow. Women don't want to wait around forever you know."

He laughed. "What do you know about that? You have never dated before."

She shrugged. "I watch romance movies."

"Ah." He nodded.

"I have one condition on this whole dating Miss Geller thing." She told him.

He got a Capri sun juice for the two of them. He tossed hers to her. "Name it."

"I don't want the details and I would really prefer if I didn't see you kissing or find her in the bathroom in the morning wearing a towel." She cringed at the thought.

"That's not one condition. That's three." He pointed his finger at her.

She smiled. "Do we have a deal?"

He shook her hand. "Deal. I need to make a deal too."

She finished her juice and threw it away. "What?"

"You can't have an attitude about it like you did the other day. Are we clear?" He stuck his hand out for her to shake.

And she did. "We're clear."

Monica got in her car and turned her cell phone on. She saw she had a voicemail so she checked it. The whole we need to talk is never good. They had one date. You aren't considered dating after one date. Right? So how could he break up with her? Or maybe he realized it was too weird. Considering she was Zoe's teacher. This was her first time dating a parent. She liked it.

She really didn't want to have this conversation in the school parking lot so she decided to drive home. She thought about what Chandler would have to say the entire time. It may seem crazy to some, but she really liked this guy. He made a great first impression on their first date. She couldn't wait for the next one. Now she hoped there was a next one.

When she reached her apartment, Rachel wasn't home yet. That was good. Now she could talk to Chandler in private. Without Rachel asking questions or trying to listen in.

After getting a drink, she sat on the couch and called him back. As it rang, a part of her hoped he just wouldn't answer so she wouldn't have to know what he wanted to talk about. The other part, just wanted to get it over with.

"Hey." He said when he answered.

She put one of the couch pillows on her lap and traced the design with her finger. "I got your message. What was it that you needed to talk to me about?" She could feel her heart start to beat faster.

Chandler's heart sank. He shouldn't have left that message. He now wished he didn't. He didn't need to stop seeing her. Zoe was now making more of an effort to be alright with this. So now he needed to make up another reason and fast. He couldn't just say never mind. That wouldn't make sense.

"Oh it was nothing important." Then he thought of a good reason as to why he needed to talk to her. "On Friday since we're going out, Zoe is going next door to her friend's house to spend the night. So I was wondering for our second date, if you wanted to come over for dinner? I thought it would be nice having no one around."

She smiled. This wasn't bad news at all. He still wanted to see her. She thought it was sweet that he wanted to cook for her. She never had a man cook for her before. "I would love to."

"Great. So have a good week and I will text you the address." He told her.

She nodded. "Sounds good."

"What are you doing? The only food you can make is soup." Zoe said when he hung up. She was trying really hard not to laugh but she found this situation quite funny.

He groaned and lied his head back on the back of the couch. "I know. Why did I just do that? What am I supposed to do now?"

Zoe sighed, trying to help him think of something. "Oh I got it. You have two options. Either get take out, hide the containers and pretend you made it. Or call Aunt Phoebe. She knows how to cook. She can come over and cook a meal."

Chandler nodded as he thought about it. Those were both good options. "Thanks Zoe." Problem solved.

Zoe patted his hand. "What would you do without me?"

He looked over at her smiling face and he smiled back at her. "I wouldn't survive. That's for sure."

Zoe cuddled close to him on the couch. "I love you daddy."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too pumpkin. Always remember that. No matter what happens with Monica, you're still my number one girl."

She nodded and smiled. "I know dad."


	5. Shrimp scampi

**Thank you for reviewing**

**I saw serving Sara and the runner yesterday for the first time….I love both of those movies so much**

House clean?

Check

Zoe at Anna's?

Check

Now all he needed was Phoebe there to cook. Monica would be there in two hours. Which meant he had two hours to have this amazing meal for her. He wanted to get some wine but when he got to the store, he realized he had no idea what kind of wine she liked. So he got two. Red and white. He also got the ingredients for the food. He was having Phoebe make shrimp scampi and a side salad. He picked up a pie for desert from the bakery.

He was pacing back and forth in his living room, waiting for Phoebe to get there to make this amazing meal. He felt himself finally relax when there was a knock on the door. He smiled when he saw Phoebe on the other side of the door.

"You brought Lilly." He smiled, taking the 15 month old from Phoebe's arms. Her daughter looked just like her husband Mike.

"Yeah I had to. Mike had to work." She sat Lilly's diaper bag down.

Chandler rubbed Lilly's back. "It's ok. You and I have fun together don't we Lilly?"

"Bah?" Her voice sounded like a munchkin.

"Yeah I am your uncle Chandler." He smiled. He looked at Phoebe. "I can watch her while you cook."

Phoebe nodded. "You're in luck. I happen to be very good at making shrimp scampi. I make it for Mike and Lilly all the time."

Chandler let out a breath of relief. "Oh thank goodness. I owe you for this."

Phoebe smiled, coming up with an idea. "How about in return, you babysit Lilly one night? Mike and I haven't been out in a while."

Chandler nodded. "Sure I can do that." He remembered Phoebe used to do that for him and his wife when Zoe was a baby.

Monica was in her room getting ready when Rachel walked into her room. Her hands went to her mouth and she squealed.

"Oh Mon you look beautiful." She told her.

Monica smiled. "Thanks Rachel. Are you sure I don't look fat or anything in this dress."

Rachel shook her head. "No way. You look amazing. I am so glad I talked you into buying this dress."

Monica looked at herself in the mirror. "I haven't wore it since I was married to Richard."

Rachel stood behind her and rubbed her back. "Does Chandler know about Richard?"

"No I haven't told him." She said quietly.

Rachel sighed. "You should."

Monica turned around to face her best friend. "I know I do but this is only the second date."

Rachel hugged her. "I know but it was a big part of your life."

Monica smiled weakly. "I should get going."

Chandler could smell the amazing smell of the food. He walked into the kitchen. The food was put neatly on plates, the salad was there and there were candles.

Chandler looked impressed. "Wow Phoebe thank you so much."

Phoebe took Lilly from Chandler. "You're welcome. Have a good time."

Chandler walked them to the door. "Call when you want me to watch her for you guys." He tickled Lilly's leg. "Bye Lilly."

Lilly blew him kisses. He missed Zoe being a baby.

As soon as Phoebe left, Monica pulled into the driveway. Perfect timing.

His mouth dropped when he saw her walking up to the door. "You look amazing."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He led her inside and to the table to eat. She chose the red wine to drink. That made Chandler happy. It was his favorite.

"This is amazing." She told him.

"I have a confession to make." He said.

She instantly looked worried.

"I didn't make this meal. Truthfully, I can't cook. Well I take that back. I can cook soup. That's it though. My friend Phoebe came over to cook this. She is Zoe's godmother." He said.

She giggled. "Well it's still very good." She put her hand on his.

They finished eating and Chandler put the dishes into the dishwasher. He looked at the microwave clock then looked at Monica.

"It's still early. Do you want to stay longer?"

"Sure." She had no other plans tonight.

They grabbed their wine glasses and he led them to the back porch where there was a porch swing.

He had a beautiful yard and a great view of a nearby lake.

"Wow it's beautiful out here." She sat down.

He did too. He nodded. "Yeah I like it out here."

She looked around, taking everything in. "I love your garden." There were so many flowers all around.

He looked down at his lap and then spoke. "Amy started it." She

She looked at him. She was confused.

So he thought he should explain further. "Amy is Zoe's mom. Before she died, she was always out here gardening. I know nothing about gardens. Zoe still waters them daily and pulls weeds. She learned from her mom."

She smiled slightly. "How long has it been?"

"Two years." He said, almost like he couldn't believe that it had been that long already.

She nodded slowly.

He put his arm on the back of the swing and looked into her eyes. He thought she had beautiful eyes. "She and I were married for 12 years. What about you? I know you don't have any kids but have you been married before?"

Here he was asking so she couldn't just sit here and lie to him. That is no way to start off dating someone. "I have actually been divorced for a year now. His name was Richard and we were married for three years."

"Oh." He stretched his arm out further and gently rubbed her shoulder. "Can I ask what happened?"

She felt very comfortable with him. So sure, she could tell him what happened. "Richard was a lot older than me. He already had kids but they grew up. I really love kids and want them. So he agreed to have more. We dated for a year, got married and after a year of being married we started trying for a baby. We were thrilled when we found out I was pregnant after a couple months of trying. I lost it not too long after we found out. It happened again 5 months later. That pregnancy was by accident though. He wanted to try again but I wanted no part in it. All we did was argue after that. I was upset about it and he didn't know how to comfort me. So I asked for a divorce."

"Oh Mon." He said softly and kissed her temple. "I am so sorry."

She smiled softly. "Thank you."

He leaned his head over on her head. "Monica, I hope this isn't too forward or anything but I am having a great time with you. I don't want to see other people. I only want to date you."

She moved her head and looked into his eyes. She touched his cheek. "I don't want to see other people earlier."

He smiled, and slowly started leaning in to kiss her. She did the same but they quickly pulled apart when thunder roared in the sky and rain started falling.

He grabbed her hand and they ran inside.

He cleared his throat, seeing the rain fall outside. He turned his attention back to Monica. "I know the moment was probably ruined."

She cut him off from talking. "You can still kiss me."

He smiled, wrapped his arms around her waist and he felt her arms go around his neck. Then he slightly bent down and kissed her.

It was magical for both of them.


	6. injured

**Thank you for reviewing**

Zoe sat at the table doing homework while Chandler ordered Chinese food on the phone.

"Is Miss Geller ok?" She asked when he hung up the phone.

He frowned. "She was when I talked to her on her lunch break. We have lunch at the same time."

"Oh then you don't know. Someone spilled water in the hallway this afternoon and she fell. She had to leave to go the Dr." She turned the page in her math book, still doing school work.

His eyes grew wide. "Seriously?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Maybe you should call her."

He grabbed his phone. They had been dating for a month now and he cared about her.

"Hello." She answered, sounding half asleep.

"Hi honey. Zoe said you fell today. Are you ok?"

She smiled weakly. It's nice having someone care so much about you after know each other only a short time. "Yeah I'm fine. I went to the hospital and I sprained by ankle. I slipped on some water."

He was relieved knowing it wasn't anything serious. "Why didn't you call me?"

She shrugged. "You were at work and you had to be there for when Zoe got off the bus. My roommate took me."

"Zoe and I have Chinese food coming but after we eat I am going to come over. Have you eaten? Do you want some dinner?" He asked.

"Um actually when you come can you bring a salad from that pizzeria?" She asked.

"Of course. You sound tired. Get some rest and I will be there as soon as I can." He said gently.

"Ok." She smiled.

"Wow he's really great." Rachel said when Monica got off the phone with him.

She smiled and put her phone on the coffee table. "He really is."

"I need more details. Have you slept together yet? Has he said I love you? Is he romantic?" She sat on the coffee table, ready for her friend to start talking.

Monica laughed. She knew Rachel wouldn't stop until she told her. "No we haven't. No he hasn't and yes he is very romantic."

Rachel gently clapped her hands. "Aw that's sweet. He sounds like a keeper."

"You're a step ahead of us. We just started dating." She reminded Rachel.

Rachel stood up. "I have a date tonight. Will you be ok? Or should I cancel?"

Monica waved her away. "You should go. I will be fine. After Chandler and Zoe eat, he's coming over."

"Aww that's adorable." Rachel loved romance.

Once Rachel left, Monica moved the blanket over her body. Her foot was propped up with ice on it. She could still feel it throbbing. Her whole right side actually hurt. That was the side she landed on. And of course students saw which made it even more embarrassing than falling in the first place.

She tried taking a little nap but once she was asleep, it seemed she would forget about her ankle, try to roll over and would feel the throbbing once again. After it happened multiple times, she just gave up. Which was perfect timing because Chandler came with her salad and a smile on his face when he saw her.

He got on the floor and knelt down beside her. He cupped her face in his hands. "Are you sure you're ok?" He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

It was enough to send chills down her spine. "I've been better." She showed him her foot and explained to him how the right side of her body was now sore.

He gently rubbed her right leg. "I'm sorry you're in pain."

She smiled and opened the salad. "It's ok. It's just bruising and a sprained ankle." She tried to move it and winced in pain.

He brushed the hair out of her face. "Keep it propped up. I think you should take tomorrow off."

She shook her head. "I can't. Tomorrow is review day for the test that's the following day. The hospital gave me crutches. It will be fine."

He nodded, still worried though. He didn't want her hurting herself worse than she already was.

"Where is Zoe?" She asked.

"With her friend Anna." He shook his head. "Those two girls are with each other every day." He gently placed his hand on her leg.

Gosh she loved when he touched her. Even if it was just on her leg. "You don't have to stay here with me if you don't want."

He shook his head. "Don't be silly. Of course I want to." He got on his knees and kissed her forehead. "I like to make sure both of my girls have what they need.

He was so cute. Monica loved his smile.

The next night, Chandler got off the phone with Monica and went into Zoe's room.

"What's up dad?" She closed the book she was reading. She was always reading. She loved books.

"Monica's foot still hurts pretty badly. I was going to get a pizza to bring over to her. So get your shoes and let's go." He gestured to her boots that were by her door.

She wrinkled her nose. "Uh it's going to be weird going over to my teacher's house."

"Honey, you're going to have to get used to it. She's my girlfriend now and she thinks you're an awesome kid."

She smiled and was silent for a moment. "Alright I guess I will go."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "That's my girl."

They got two pizzas and a drink, then went over to Monica's. Rachel had another date, so it was just the three of them for the evening.

The three of them were laughing and having fun. Zoe could tell how much they really liked each other. She could tell that Monica laughed at his jokes and just looked at him adoringly. Then she could tell how Chandler was either holding her hand, or had a hand on her leg or even had his arm around her.

It was nauseating but sweet at the same time.

They lost track of time and Chandler smiled when he noticed Zoe had fallen asleep in the chair during the movie they were watching.

Then he smiled down at the woman in his arms. She had fallen asleep too. He took the blanket off of them, then he carefully carried her to her bedroom. He made sure her foot was propped up on a couple pillows. Then he covered her up and turned her fan on for her. He kissed her forehead. "Good night beautiful." He smiled at her once more before leaving the room. He cleaned up from dinner real quick so she wouldn't have to worry about it.

He went over to Zoe and gently woke her up. "Come on let's go home sweetie.

She stood up and he put his arm around her.

They were walking towards the door when it opened.

"Oh you must be Rachel." He shook her hand.

She nodded. "I am. It's great to finally meet you. Monica talks a lot about you." She smiled at Zoe. "Both of you."

"Good things I hope." He said half joking.

"Yes good things." Rachel told him.

He smiled. "Well have a good night."

"Monica is lucky to have him." Rachel whispered to himself once Zoe and Chandler left.


	7. shower time

**Thank you for reviewing**

The weather was finally starting cool. The leaves were changing colors and there was a slight breeze outside. Monica and Chandler decided to take advantage of this before it got too cold to go have a picnic in the park.

Monica laid her head on Chandler's lap and he fed her grapes while playing with her hair and looking into her eyes.

"So I was thinking." He fed her a grape.

She shifted her head so she could look at him without the sun in her eyes. "What were you thinking about?"

"Zoe went camping for the weekend with Anne and her family. So would you like to sleep over?" He asked. This would be their first sleep over after 2 months of dating.

She smiled. "Ok."

After their picnic, Monica went home to grab some things for Chandlers. Chandler went home and got things ready. He made sure the house smelled good, and things were picked up. He took a shower and put on his best cologne.

"Hey you." He said when she came back. He took her stuff from her hands and put in his bedroom.

She put her arms around him. "We haven't spent an entire weekend together before."

He shook his head and put his forehead against hers. "We don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want to pressure you."

She rubbed his chest, her eyes never leaving his. "You aren't pressuring me. It's ok."

He rubbed her back slightly under her shirt. "Are you hungry?" He realized it was almost dinner.

She nodded. "A little."

"Chinese?" He asked.

"How about I cook for you tonight?" She played with his shirt buttons.

He was impressed. "Ok I can live with that."

She took his hand and led him into the kitchen. "You need to learn how to cook."

He groaned. "Or you can cook and I can admire you."

She giggled. "Come on it's easy." She opened his refrigerator. Not a whole lot to choose from. She opened the freezer. Just ice cream and frozen breakfast food. So then she opened the pantry. No dinner food. She shut the door then looked over at him.

"You need to go shopping." She said.

He shrugged. "We like eating out. I can make soup though you know. I think you would like it."

She laughed. "I need to try that sometime."

He walked over to her and put his hands on her hips. "We can order out and just be lazy on the couch. How about that?"

She put her arms around his neck and kissed his lips sweetly. "Ok."

He moved his hands to her back and kept them there. "So what will it be? Chinese? Pizza? Mexican? Italian?"

"Italian sounds good." She said.

They picked out what they wanted and he ordered it. They got comfortable on the couch and ate while watching TV and drinking wine. When they were done, he sat behind her and held her.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He softly whispered in her ear.

His words sent shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes. "Not recently."

"Well you are." He kissed her neck."

She could feel his breath against her skin. She moved her head back so she could kiss his lips. She really liked kissing him. She thought he was really good at it. He felt the same way about her.

After making out for a little while, she pulled away.

His hands supported her back. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah I just want to take a shower." She said in a way that invited him as well.

He raised his eyebrows. "Alright."

He gave her a few minutes to get in. This was it. This was the first time they were going to see each other naked.

In the shower, she tilted her head back and let the water hit her head.

Chandler walked into the bathroom. He could see the shape of her perfect figure in the shower. He had a glass shower door.

He let his clothes fall to the floor on top of hers and opened the door to the shower.

He looked at her for a moment. Gosh she was beautiful. This was worth the wait. She was worth the wait. He stepped into the shower and got her hair out of her face.

She took his hands and brought him closer to her, the water slightly hit his face.

He rubbed her sides and kissed her. She kissed him back eagerly, wanting him more than ever.

They kissed more and more. Getting lost in each other. They pulled apart and he began washing her body with his loofa. He took his time on the important parts.

They started kissing again and pulled apart suddenly when they heard a voice. It sounded like a girl's voice. A young girls' voice.

"I thought you said Zoe was gone for the weekend." She whispered.

He was confused. "She's supposed to be." He kissed her once more quickly. "Wait here and I will find out what's going on." He stepped out of the shower, suddenly cold. He grabbed his bath robe from the back of the door. He walked out and through his bedroom to the hallway. He and Zoe each had their own bathroom. He saw Zoe's bedroom light on. He walked over to her room.

"Hey honey. I thought you were going camping this weekend." He tied his bathrobe tighter when he felt it loosen.

"Yeah but Anne and her mom got into some poison ivy so the trip was cut short. I texted you and let you know I was coming back." She sat on her bed.

Oh that must have been during his shower with Monica. "Sorry Zoe."

She checked the time and then looked back at him. "You only take morning showers. What's going on?"

When he didn't answer right away, she gasped. "Miss Geller is in your shower isn't she?" Her hands flew to her mouth, suddenly she was quite grossed out.

He pushed his hair back, feeling awkward. "I invited her to stay here for the weekend since you weren't going to be here."

Ok now she was really grossed out.

"Can you just give me a minute? I'm going to tell her that you're home." He hurried back to his bathroom. He never thought he would have to tell his naked girlfriend to get out of his shower.

He opened the shower door. "Baby I am so sorry. Apparently Anne and her mom got in to poison ivy so the trip was cut short." He reached behind her and turned the water off. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Can we take a rain check?"

She nodded. "Of course. Does Zoe know I'm in here?"

He nodded, laughing.

She couldn't help but laugh too. "Oh this is awkward."

He took her hand and helped her out of the shower. "I really am sorry." He rubbed her arms. "I would love nothing more than for you to stay here this weekend."

She put her hands on the sides of his neck and kissed him. "Don't worry about it sweet heart."

They walked into his bedroom and they both got dressed. She reached for the door to open it but he turned her around and kissed her again.

"I'll call you later ok?" He told her softly.

She nodded. "Ok."

He walked her to the door, he really didn't want her to go.


	8. staying home

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Also thank you mondlerfan101 for helping me with an idea.**

Chandler grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered himself up in it. He pulled his cell phone out of his pajama pant pocket and called work. There was no way he was going to be able to come in today. He had a cold. An awful cold. He thought it was probably from spending the day with Zoe and Monica on the boat the day before. It wasn't exactly the warmest weather for that. Once the phone call was over, he turned his phone off so he wouldn't be bothered and he could just rest.

Zoe came down the stairs. She was dressed and had her back pack on her back. Now all she needed was breakfast. She stopped walking when she saw her dad on the couch.

"Oh daddy, you don't look so good." She walked over to him.

He smiled slightly. "Thanks Zoe bug." He said sarcastically.

"No I'm serious." She felt his forehead. "You're burning up."

"Yeah I know." He grabbed another tissue and blew his nose. When he pulled the tissue away, his nose was all red.

"I'm going to stay home from school and take care of you today." She offered.

He shook his head. "You don't have to do that."

"I insist. You always stay home and take care of me when I stay home sick." She picked up his tissues from the floor and threw them away.

"That's my job. I'm your dad." He brought the blanket up closer to his face. He was cold.

"We're family. We take care of each other." She said on the other couch.

He sighed. "Ok you can stay."

She smiled. "I will have you better in no time." She stood up. "How about some hot tea?"

He nodded, not really wanting to talk.

Monica sat at her desk. It was time for Zoe's class to come in. She watched as the kids came walking into class. There was no Zoe though. Over the three months that she had been dating Chandler, Zoe hadn't missed a day of school.

She stood up. "Has anyone seen Zoe Bing today?" She asked the class just in case she got held up in the last class or something.

"No." Devin, the girl that sat next to Zoe today. Everyone else shook their heads, agreeing that they hadn't seen Zoe either.

Well at least, it was the last class of the day so she could check on them after this class was over.

Once school was over, Monica sat in her car. She decided to try and call Chandler's phone. But when she tried, it went straight to voicemail. So she drove over there.

Zoe and Chandler sat at the kitchen table, playing gold fish.

"Is the medicine helping?" She asked.

He nodded "A little."

She looked over at her dad. "You look comfy."

He looked down at his pajamas that he was wearing. He just didn't have the strength to get dressed for the day. "Yeah I am." She stood up and handed him the cards. "Here you shuffle and I will be right back."

She went into her bedroom and came back a few minutes later wearing her pink pajama pants and a matching tank top. "There this is much better." She picked up the cards and dealt them.

He laughed. "I love you kiddo."

She touched his arm. "I love you too daddy."

A couple of minutes into the game, there was a knock on the door. So Zoe got up to see who it was.

"Who is it?" Chandler called out the best he could. It was easier to talk softly.

"Miss. Geller." Zoe said and opened the door.

Monica looked at Zoe In her pajamas. "Are you feeling ok sweetheart?"

Zoe nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. My dad has a cold so I stayed home to take care of him." She moved to the side so Monica could come in.

"Well." She pulled a few papers out of her purse. "This is what you missed today."

"Ok thanks." She took them and led Monica into the kitchen.

"Oh baby how are you feeling?" Monica put her hand on Chandler's back.

Chandler shrugged. "A little better. Zoe has been giving me medicine and hot tea."

Monica played with his hair, trying to make it look less messy. "Is there anything I can do?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "I could really use some of my soup. If I give you the steps, will you make it?"

She kissed his forehead. She wanted to kiss his lips but with being a teacher, she couldn't get sick and miss school. "Of course I will."

He watched her get a pot and he couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have her as his girlfriend. She was amazing.

She placed it on the stove and turned around and looked at him. "Ok what do I need to do?"

He cleared his throat. "Put a tiny bit of water in it then some onion. There is some cut up chicken in the fridge. That goes in it too."

"Ok." Monica did it then added the seasoning he told her to add and the vegetables. Before too long, it was smelling great.

"Zoe are you going to eat soup or do you want something else?" Monica asked her.

"My dad ordered me Chinese for lunch. I think I am going to finish that." She put the cards back in the box since they were done with their game. "Thank you though."

Once the soup was done, Monica got Chandler a bowl of it with a glass of juice.

"I hope it taste alright." She sat next to him with her own bowl of the soup.

He got a spoonful, blew it off and took a bite. "Mm this is amazing honey. Thank you."

She leaned over and kissed his arm. "Anytime."

After he ate, Monica brought him to his room. "You need to be resting in bed." She covered him up and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'll stay for a little while in case you or Zoe need anything."

He smiled. "I really want to kiss you right now."

She laughed. "When you're better, you can kiss me all you want." She said, standing up.

"Oh and Monica?" He said a little less hoarsely.

"Yeah?" She walked back over to his bed.

He reached out and gently touched her fingers. "I'm falling in love with you."

She sat back on his bed with the biggest smile on her face. That was the first time he told her that. "I love you too." She said, still smiling.

He returned her smile and rubbed her leg.

She put her hand over his. "Now I really want to kiss you."

He laughed. "Ugh I can't wait until I am better."

She felt his forehead. "Me either."

Zoe walked into his room. "Why do you guys look so happy?"

"Well." Chandler rubbed Monica's leg. "I just told Monica that I'm in love with her. I was terrified but she feels the same way."

Zoe just stood there. She really didn't know what to say. "Oh so this is getting serious."

Chandler nodded and smiled at Monica.

"Ok well I'm going to be in my room." Zoe said and left.

Chandler sighed.

Monica could tell too that Zoe was a little upset. "I'll go talk to her."

Chandler smiled. "Thank you."

She patted his chest and went to Zoe's room. She knocked on the door and Zoe let her in.

"I'm sorry if me dating your dad upsets you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Monica said from the doorway.

Zoe closed her laptop lid and looked at Monica. "It's not you personally it's just that my dad hasn't dated anyone since my mom. It's just taking some getting used to. That's all."

Monica nodded. "I understand. But we're ok right?"

Zoe smiled. "Yeah we are. I'm glad that you're the one he chose to date."

Monica smiled. "You're a good girl."

Zoe walked over to Monica and hugged her. "Thanks for making my dad happy."

"You're welcome." That wasn't what Monica was expecting but she was happy. She kissed Zoe on top of the head. "You're very welcome."


	9. oh goodness

**Thank you for reviewing**

Chandler got out the cook book and began cooking. He had started taking cooking lessons. He was tired of not being able to cook. Every night for dinner they either ate out, or Monica would cook some of her delicious food for the three of them. Chandler wanted to make a special dinner that wasn't his soup for a change.

Zoe walked into the kitchen after finishing her homework to get a glass of juice. "You're cooking?"

Chandler nodded. He was pretty proud of himself. "I sure am. I have been taking cooking lessons over the past couple of weeks."

"Hmm." Zoe was impressed. "Don't burn the house down." She joked.

Chandler chuckled. Gosh she was so much like him. It was scary sometimes. "Very funny. Don't you have homework to do?"

"Nope." She sat at the bar stool to watch him. "I am all done now."

The doorbell rang and he looked over at Zoe. "That must be Monica. Can you get it please?"

Zoe got off the bar stool. "She's here so much, she should just move in."

Chandler hadn't thought about that. Maybe she should. After all, at this point of their relationship, she was rarely home anyway. She was always over at their house and she spent the night with them almost every night. Zoe didn't like it at first but she knew her dad was happy so she really tried to keep her opinions about the matter to herself.

His thoughts were interrupted by Monica's arms wrapping around him and kissing his cheek. "Something smells great."

"Well I have been taking cooking lessons and tonight is the first time that I make dinner so we will see how well this turns out." He laughed.

"Do you need some help?" She asked.

"No." He put his arms on her shoulders and turned her around. "I can do this. You go sit in the living room and relax."

She went to protest but he stopped her. "Go."

She reluctantly went into the living room where Zoe sat watching a movie.

"Your dad tells me that your birthday is coming up." Monica said after the silence became uncomfortable.

Zoe nodded. "Yeah next week. I'll be 14." She shifted on the couch to face Monica. "My dad and I go out to dinner every year for my birthday. There is this boy in my math class that I like and he likes me. I want to invite him to dinner but my dad freaked out when I mentioned it."

Monica looked at the door way to make sure Chandler wasn't there. "I'll talk to your dad for you. I can try and change his mind." She winked at Zoe.

Zoe's eyes lit up. "Really? You would do that?"

Monica nodded. "Of course. My dad did the same thing to me. It was awful."

Zoe smiled. "Thanks Miss. Geller."

Monica smiled back. "You can call me Monica when we aren't in school you know."

Zoe shook her head. "I would prefer to call you Miss. Geller since you're still my teacher."

"Ok." Monica understood.

That night, Zoe was in her bed room getting ready for bed. Monica and Chandler were in his bath tub. The bath tub was huge. Almost like a Jacuzzi.

Monica sat in between his legs and her head rested on his chest while he slowly washed the front of her body.

"I want to talk to you about Zoe." She told him.

He stopped washing her for a moment. "Was she rude to you?"

Monica put her hand on his, encouraging him to keep washing her and he did. "No not at all. We were talking about her birthday."

Chandler sighed. "Oh the boy she wants to invite to her birthday dinner."

She rubbed his legs. "Yes. Honey, it won't hurt anything. At least if you're with them, nothing will happen. You'll be there the whole time. Give this boy a chance."

He rested his chin on her shoulder, taking in her wonderful scent. "Will you come too?"

She moved her head so it rested against his. "I will."

He kissed her ear. "Thank you." He wrapped his arms around her and held her. "I love you."

She smiled. No matter how many times he said that, she never got tired of hearing it. "I love you too." She leaned her head slightly back so she could look at him.

He touched her cheek and softly kissed her lips.

She sighed against his lips before pulling back. "I'm wondering if I should go home tonight."

He frowned. "Why would you want to do that?"

She giggled. "It's not that I want to. I am paying rent some place that I am barely at now."

"Just stay tonight. It's already almost 10." He kissed the top of her head. "Please baby?"

When he asked her like that, it was hard to say no to him. Actually, it was hard for her to say no to him any time. "Ok." She gave in.

He kissed her neck sweetly. "Thank you my love."

She looked up at him and kissed his chin.

A soft moan escaped his mouth when she rubbed his inner thighs. "Please move in."

She looked at him shocked. "Here? You want me to live with you and Zoe?"

He nodded. "Yeah. We've been dating for amazing 7 months. We had our first holidays together and I honestly don't like waking up in the morning without you right there beside me."

She smiled. Suddenly she felt very emotional. "I would love to live here with you." She turned around to face him.

He leaned back and brought her against him. He thought she was even beautiful in bubbles. He held her face and started kissing her. Which quickly turned into a full on make-out session.

"There's one other thing." Chandler said, pulling back.

"What?" She asked.

"My mother wants to meet you." He moved his kisses to her neck as he waited for her to answer him.

She closed her eyes, enjoying him. "Ok. She can't be worse than my mother."

He scoffed. "We'll see. I just don't want her running you off. You know she ran Zoe's mother off at first. I had to make my mom apologize to her so she would come back."

She gave his nose a quick kiss. "I don't scare easy."

He played with the ends of her hair. "Good to know." He brought her face back to his so he could kiss her again.

The next day, Monica was in her class room. She had a few minutes before the first class began. A woman entered her class room and Monica stood up from her desk to greet her. Usually parents scheduled a meeting when they wanted to speak with her. They didn't just show up.

"Can I help you?" Monica asked.

The woman nodded. "My name is Joy. I am Zoe's grandmother. Her mother's mom. I must say, I don't like the idea of another woman being in Zoe's life."

Monica raised her eyebrows. Chandler warned her about his mom but not Zoe's grandmother. "I can assure you, I am not trying to replace anyone ma'am."

Joy just looked at her. "I can't take that chance. Stay away from Chandler and my granddaughter."

Monica was getting upset. Very upset. "With all due respect, that isn't up to you."

Joy laughed. "Oh it is. You will never be Zoe's mother and if you don't leave them alone, I will take Zoe to live with me."

Before Monica could protest, Joy was gone. Monica wanted to call Chandler and tell him what happened, but her hands were shaking too bad. What was she supposed to do?


	10. the move

**Thank you for reviewing**

Chandler put down his phone again after looking at it. It had been 4 days. 4 days since he talked to Monica and he had no idea why. They were happy. Or at least he thought they were. He asked her to move in and she said yes. Then out of nowhere, she wasn't returning his calls or his text. When he went to her apartment, there was no answer. He didn't know what he did but he wanted to fix it. He loved her so much. So very much. Maybe even more than he had ever loved another woman.

Zoe could tell how upset her dad had been lately and she didn't like it. She liked it better when he was happy. She also knew Monica hadn't been over. He wouldn't talk to her about it, but Zoe knew something was wrong between the two of them.

When the bell rang to go home, Zoe stayed behind to talk to Monica.

"I don't know what is going on between you and my dad but he has been really upset the last couple of days. He really misses you. I can tell so please just call him." Zoe picked up her back pack and left before Monica could get a word in.

Zoe was right, not talking to Chandler wasn't fair. This wasn't his fault. So on the way to her car, she decided to call him. She missed him. She missed his touch, his kiss, the way he looked at her, everything about him. So she went to her car and called him before driving home.

Chandler's face lit up when he saw Monica was calling. He nearly knocked a picture off the table to get to his phone.

"Oh Mon, I am so glad you called." He said. He was so happy to hear her voice on the other end.

She smiled at the sound of his voice. "I am sorry about not talking to you. I think you deserve an explanation. Can I come over tonight?" She nervously tapped her hand on her steering wheel, hoping it wasn't too late to fix things.

"Yeah, sure." He couldn't wait to see her but he really hoped this wasn't a break up meeting.

That night while waiting for Monica, Chandler anxiously paced back and forth.

Zoe put her hands on his shoulders. "Dad it's going to be ok. You need to calm down."

Chandler nodded. "Is it that obvious that I'm nervous?" He put his hands in his pockets.

Zoe laughed. "Very." Zoe looked out the window when she saw head lights in the driveway. She looked back at Chandler and smiled. "Well good luck. I will be in my room if you need me." She hurried up stairs to give the two some much needed alone time.

Chandler opened the door and let her in. This was awkward. He had no idea if she was still his girlfriend or not, He wanted to kiss her but didn't know if he tried, if he would be rejected. So he just simply hugged her.

She led him over to the couch to sit.

"Are we still together?" He asked. He had to know before this conversation started.

She reached out and touched his hand. Oh this was a good sign.

"Yes we are still together. But after I am done telling you what I need to tell you, I am not sure that you'll want to be with me still." She said softly, tears filling her eyes.

Now Chandler was even more worried than he was before. He didn't even think that was possible. He reached out and rubbed her legs. "Ok, you're scaring me."

"I met Zoe's grandma a couple days ago. Not your mom but her mother's mom. She came to my classroom. She basically said that if I don't stay away from the two of you she will try and take Zoe from you." She said, now tears falling freely from her eyes.

Chandler just looked at her in shock. He hadn't talked to Joy in a year. He quickly brought Monica into a hug. "I am sorry Monica. I am so sorry." He kissed her, keeping his lips on hers for a few seconds before pulling back. "But I am not breaking up with you."

She stood up and crossed her arms. "How can you not break up with me? Being with me isn't worth possibly losing your daughter. I can't let this happen."

He stood up and held her arms. "Monica, she was lying to you. She tried taking her when we first lost Zoe's mom. Because she was on bipolar medicine, the case was quickly dropped. She's not even aloud near Zoe and I. So I'm not sure how she even found out about you. Unless Zoe's aunt told her. And if she did, I won't talk to her anymore. It's not right what happened."

Monica felt at ease for the first time in days. She hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I should have talked to you about this."

He rubbed her back and then the back of her head. "It's ok." He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Are we ok now?"

She smiled and nodded. "We are."

He hugged her again, not wanting to let her go. "Still want to move in?"

She played with his shirt collar. "I do. I can start bringing stuff over tomorrow."

He quickly picked her up, causing her to laugh. "Then we should go to bed."

"But I'm not tired." She giggled, finally realizing what she meant. "Yeah let's go."

He carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them with his foot.

The next day, they spent the day bringing Monica's things over to Chandler's. Rachel helped so she would know where Monica lived now. She still had to come see her best friend whenever possible.

Monica had a lot more things than Chandler thought she did. Taking a break, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Want to take a break? Maybe take a bath?"

She laughed. "As tempting as a bath sounds, I can't." It actually sounded really tempting. It was February and cold. A warm bath sounded great.

He frowned and kissed her neck. Then he moved her shirt strap and placed a couple kisses on her shoulder. "Please?"

"Honey, I just really want to get this done." She leaned against him and kissed his cheek. "The sooner we get done, the sooner I am all yours."

He sighed. "Fine. You're right." He kissed the back of her head. Then he let go and rubbed his hands together before going over to finish un packing the box he started.


	11. birthday and basketball

**Thank you for reviewing**

For Zoe's 14th birthday the next week, Monica and Chandler took Zoe out to dinner. Along with the boy she wanted to ask named Jake. Chandler by no means, likes Zoe wanting to date but he was thankful to have Monica there so he could stay calm. He knew very well how 14 year old boys think and he didn't want his daughter to have any part of it.

"See, was that so bad?" Monica asked when they got home that night.

He sighed. "The kid is nice." He really did like Jake but he didn't want to. He didn't want to like him so he could tell Zoe to stay away from him.

Monica nodded in agreement with him. "And Zoe really likes him."

Chandler rubbed his hands on his face. "Yeah I know she does."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I love how protective you are over her."

Chandler smiled at her. "She's my baby. Well not now. She's 14." He looked at the clock.

Zoe came bouncing down the stairs with her favorite movie in her hand and her favorite pajamas on. "Can we watch this?"

Monica took the DVD from Zoe. "I love this movie."

Zoe's face lit up. "So do I. It's my favorite."

Chandler smiled at the fact that his two favorite girls were getting along so wonderfully. He wasn't sure but he thought that by now, Zoe was ok with him dating Monica. She didn't seem upset anymore and they didn't argue anymore about it which was nice.

With his feet on the coffee table, one arm around Zoe and one arm around Monica, they started watching the movie. They were going to make popcorn but they were all too full from dinner still.

Chandler still couldn't believe that 14 years ago today, his daughter was born. That was the day his life truly changed forever.

He also realized that he really wanted another baby. Like really bad. He looked over at Monica and smiled at her. She was so cute when she was so engrossed into a movie. Looking at her, he knew that she was the one he wanted to have another baby with. Despite her two miscarriages, he hoped she felt the same way. He couldn't bring it up just yet, considering they had only moved in together a week ago.

He leaned over and kissed her temple. He loved being near her.

She looked over at him and smiled. "You're missing the movie."

He moved her closer and held her. "I just wanted to kiss you that's all."

He looked down on the other side of him and kissed the top of Zoe's head. Then he looked back at Monica. "Poor girl has never been able to stay up past 11."

He picked her up and carried her off to bed. When he came back, Monica stood up and took his hands in hers. "Come with me." She turned the TV off and led him upstairs to their bedroom. She gestured for him to sit on the bed. "Wait right here. I'll be back." She hurried into the bathroom.

A couple minutes later, she came out in a tiny white, silky night gown.

Chandler looked at her with the biggest smile on his face. "Wow Mon."

She walked over to him and straddled him on the bed.

He rubbed her body, feeling how soft the fabric of the night gown was. "You look so beautiful.

She leaned over him as he laid back and her cleavage was clearly in his view.

He felt her up the sides. "I love you so much."

She kissed him. "I love you too."

She kissed him again, this time they starting slowly making out and moaning softly into each other's mouths.

Knowing that it was going somewhere, Monica quickly pulled back. "Do we still have condoms?"

He nodded, bringing her lips back to his as he fumbled around in the night stand drawer. After successfully grabbing a condom, he closed the drawer and put both hands back on her.

They started removing each other's clothes until they were both completely naked with Monica on top of Chandler. Their breathing, heavy.

Monica loved Saturdays. She didn't have to wake up early for work. It was her sleep in day. She hoped to spend a few moments in bed with Chandler. But when she opened her eyes, he wasn't there. Hearing noise outside, she got up and peaked out the blinds to the front yard. She saw Zoe and Chandler playing basketball together.

She remembered a couple months ago in class, they had to write about their siblings. Zoe doesn't have any but she wrote about how much she would want one. Now Monica was wondering if Chandler wanted more children.

He was so good with Zoe and he deserved as many children as he wanted.

It was like Chandler could sense she was watching. He motioned her to come down, bringing her away from her thoughts.

She got dressed and went to the front yard.

Chandler walked up to her. Even sweating, he was still handsome. "Morning." He whispered.

She kissed him eagerly. "Morning."

Zoe stood by the basketball hoop. "Come on dad. I want to finish."

He passed the ball to her. "I think I'm getting too old for this."

Zoe shook her head. "I think you're afraid of losing and your girlfriend seeing it happen."

Chandler's jaw dropped and Monica laughed.

Chandler turned to Monica. "Oh I can beat her."

Monica nodded. "I would like to see this." She leaned against the back of his truck."

Zoe started to dribble the ball, Chandler tried to take it but Zoe was too fast for him. She shot it in to the basket.

"Yes! 6-2." Zoe cheered.

Chandler put his hands on his knees, now very out of breath.

Zoe passed the ball the ball to him when Anne came into the yard.

"Anne and I will be in my room." Zoe said.

Anne waved to Monica and Chandler. "Hi. Hi Mr. Bing."

He waved back, unable to speak.

Zoe just laughed, bringing her friend inside.

Chandler sat on the pavement and Monica joined him. She nudged him to get his attention.

"I must be very unattractive right now." He said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

She laughed. "You're still handsome. But you suck at basketball."

"She cheated." He protested but Monica just laughed and kissed him.


	12. boys

**Thank you for reviewing **

Monica poured two cups of coffee and handed one of them to chandler. It was a little strange, she had been living there for two months now and they had formed such a routine. She loved it and so did he.

He took it from her and kissed her cheek. "Are you hungry?" He could cook so much now. Those cooking lessons really paid off.

She shook her head and looked at the microwave for the time. "I don't have time. I have an early meeting at work." She blew on her coffee to cool it down a little so she could drink it.

He took her hand. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day baby."

She kissed his hand. "I know."

He opened the cabinet and pulled out a granola bar. "At least eat this."

She took it and put it in the purse. "Ok. I'll eat it."

He raised his eyebrows. "Do you promise that you'll eat it?"

She leaned into him and kissed him. "Yes, I promise."

He smiled. "Thanks love."

They both looked in the door way when Zoe walked. Yeah she was dressed for school but she wasn't her cheery self. She actually looked quite sad.

"What's wrong angel?" Chandler asked. He immediately knew something was bothering her.

She just shook her head. "Are you ready to go Monica?" She grabbed a banana to eat and a Capri sun. Zoe joined cheerleading at school so she had to be there early today for practice.

Chandler just looked at her helplessly. Monica noticed and touched his arm and whispered in his ear. "I'll talk to her."

Chandler kissed them both good bye and walked them to the car. Chandler leaned in the car to hand Zoe her lunch money for the day. "Have a good day ladies."

"You too daddy." Zoe smiled.

Monica turned on the car. "Don't you have work to get too?"

"Yeah. I'm going." He winked at her and went inside to get his briefcase for work.

"So what's bothering you?" Monica asked as they drove down the road. She didn't think Zoe would tell her if she wouldn't even tell her dad but she thought it was worth a try.

Zoe looked out the window. "Remember that guy from my birthday dinner? Jake?"

"Yeah what about him?" Monica was very happy that Zoe was willing to talk to her.

Zoe sighed, kind of hesitant about telling Monica about this. "Well he said we could date. Then last night he sent me a text message. He said he and his family are moving to Chicago." She looked down at her lap. "I really like him."

Monica smiled sympathetically. "Oh Zoe, I'm sorry. But you guys can still keep in touch right?"

Zoe nodded. "Yeah but it's not the same."

"I know honey." She looked over at Zoe for a couple of seconds before looking back at the road again.

Chandler really didn't want to let this bother him so bad. He really didn't. But it did. It really bothered him. Zoe had told him everything. She always told him every aspect of her life. But this morning she didn't. He just hoped that it wasn't something to bad that was bothering her. He just had to keep telling himself that Zoe would come to him when she was ready.

Now he was on his lunch break and he knew Monica was as well. He took his phone out of his pocket to call Monica. It only rang a couple of times before she answered it.

"Hey honey. How is your day going?" He asked.

She shrugged. "It's ok. The kids have a test today. So I'm just grading papers. At least tonight I'll have more time for you instead of spending the evening grading papers." She smiled.

He chuckled. "Well that's good news."

"I knew you would think so." She opened her iced tea she bought at her desk.

He cleared his throat. "So I wanted to ask. How is Zoe doing? Is she ok?"

She smiled. Even though they have been dating for 9 months now, it always amazed her that he was so involved in his daughters' life. "She's fine. Just boy stuff."

His eyes widened. "What? Did he hurt her?"

"No not at all. It's not like that." She assured him.

He let out a breath of relief. "That's good to know." He pulled back the paper on his sub. "Then what is it? What's troubling her?"

"I would love to tell you Chandler. I really would. But I think she should tell you herself. She won't trust me if she knows I'm telling you what she tells me." She told him, although it made her sad that she couldn't tell him."

He sighed. "Yeah you're right." He tapped his fingers on his desk. "It's just…I am not used to this. She always tells me everything. She has no secrets from me."

She frowned. She felt bad for him. "I know and I'm sorry but if it's any consolation, I would tell you if it was serious."

A small smile spread across his face. "Yeah that helps. I love you."

"I love you too." And she truly did. She found out even more than she had ever loved any man she had ever been with before.

Even after their talk, Chandler still felt sad that Zoe didn't tell him what was wrong.

"Do you know if my dad is ok?" Zoe asked Monica that night when she helped her load the dish washer after dinner.

"He is upset that you didn't tell him what was bothering you earlier." Monica put some silverware in the dishwasher.

Zoe didn't even think about that. "Oh."

Monica put her hand on Zoe's back. "I can finish these up. Your dad went on the back porch, go talk to him."

"Ok." Zoe went in the back yard to see Chandler sitting in a chair, looking at the night sky. The stars were so pretty tonight. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder before sitting down in the chair next to his.

Zoe told Chandler all about how Jake was leaving for Chicago and that it upset her because she likes him so much.

Chandler hugged her. "I'm sorry kiddo. I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too dad. Sorry that I didn't tell you. I guess I just didn't know how to. I'm not used to talking to you about boy stuff."

He smiled. "Yeah I'm not used to it either but I guess it's something we can learn together."

She hugged him again. "That's a deal."

He kissed her forehead. "Good."


	13. don't jump to conclusions

**Thank you for reviewing**

Zoe walked into the kitchen causing him to jump and the brochure he was holding went falling to the ground.

Zoe picked it up and her eyes went wide. "Dad this a ring brochure." She smiled. "Are you going to ask Monica to marry you?"

He took the brochure back. "Yes I want to but you can't tell her about it. I don't know when this is going to happen and I want it to be a surprise. Would you be ok if I asked her?" He had been thinking about it since their one year anniversary a couple of weeks ago.

"I would love it." Zoe hugged her dad.

It was now a new school year. Zoe's in high school now and still in cheerleading. She really enjoys it.

"You can't tell anyone though." He reminded her.

"I promise." She put her fingers over her lips.

He smiled. "Thanks honey."

Chandler spent the next couple days thinking about the perfect place and time to propose. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. You think you have it all figured out until the time comes and you have to actually make a decision. Maybe he was just really nervous but he wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. He only had one chance to do this and it had to go right the first time.

Finally, he thought of the perfect way.

Monica sat on the back porch. She had a glass of juice and was grading test papers. She had so much to get done before the night was over.

Zoe came out to join her. She had a jacket that was buttoned up. She walked up to Monica and stood in front of her.

"Did you have fun shopping with your dad?" Monica asked, putting another graded paper aside.

"I did. But I want to show you a shirt I bought. Do you want to see it real quick?" She asked, smiling.

Monica looked up at her. She wanted a little break anyway. "Yeah show me."

Zoe started to unbutton her jacket one by one and took it off. Then she held the shirt away from her a little so Monica could read it clearly.

It said: Will you marry my dad?

Monica read it again, making sure she was reading it clearly. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could, Zoe was gone and Chandler was kneeling down in front of her with his hands on her knee.

"Monica Geller, you make me feel like the happiest and luckiest man on this earth. It would be the mean the world to me if you said yes." He was a little shaky with nerves. He wouldn't calm down until he heard the word 'yes' come out of her mouth.

"Of course I'll marry you." Her eyes filled with tears and she smiled at him.

He took the ring out of the little red box and placed it on her finger. It was a perfect fit and the diamonds on sparkled when the sun light hit just right.

He brought her into a hug. "Oh I love you so much."

She gave him a little squeeze. "I love you too."

Monica admired the ring on her finger as she hugged him. It was perfect. She loved it so much.

Chandler pulled back and removed the stack of papers from her lap and put them on the table. "Come with me." He stood up and held out his hand to her.

She gladly accepted and he led her to their bedroom. The fireplace was lit, there was champagne and a song playing softly on the stereo.

He grabbed the two glasses and handed one of them to her. "Here you go my love."

She took it, still looking around the room, taking it all in. She wasn't expecting this at all but was so glad it was happening. Not just happening, but happening with him.

Two months went by, and they were planning the wedding. Chandler had forgot how much went into planning the big day. And of course the honey moon. But that part was up to him and he had the perfect idea. They had a date set for next May. That gave them 6 months.

Monica was out dress shopping with Phoebe, Rachel and Zoe. So Chandler stayed at home. He walked in from cutting the grass. He was all sweaty so he went upstairs to take a shower. When he was done, he got out and wrapped the towel loosely around his waist.

He went to toss two Q tips in the trash when he noticed something. He looked again to make sure he was looking at it right. He picked it up from the trash. It read, positive. A positive pregnancy test. He knew it couldn't be Monica's. They always used protection. Then he thought the worst.

Zoe had a boyfriend Jason, they had been dating for several months now. His little girl was pregnant. He heard car doors shutting outside so he quickly got dressed after throwing the test back into the trash.

Monica walked in first, he put his hands on her waist and kissed her. "Did you have fun shopping baby?"

She rubbed the back of his head and looked at him adoringly. "Yes, the bridesmaid dresses are picked out."

He smiled. "That's good." He glanced at the door then back at her. "Where is Zoe at?"

"She's just checking the mail." She gave him a quick peck. "I'm going to go make an appointment for us to do a cake testing."

He forced a smile. "Ok babe." He didn't want her to know about Zoe yet. At least not until he had the chance to talk to Zoe first.

He watched her walk away and then Zoe walked in with a stack of mail in her hands. She handed it to Chandler.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"Ok." She hoped over to the couch and sat down. "What's up?"

He sat on the other couch and rubbed his hands together. He never thought he would be having this conversation with his 14 year old daughter. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Hmm not that I can think of." She told me.

"Try again. Would you like to explain the positive pregnancy test I found?" His patience was wearing thin. She told him she wasn't having sex. How could she lie?

Zoe looked at him confused. "What are you talking about dad? I told you I'm not having sex. I wasn't lying to you."

"Oh yeah?" He stood up. "Zoe if it's not yours then whose is it?"

She gave him a look that said, are you serious? "Uh are you forgetting that Monica also lives here?"

He laughed nervously. "She can't be. We use protection."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Dad, I learned in health class that protection doesn't always work."

That's true. He didn't think about that. He sat back down on the couch slowly. "I'm sorry for assuming it was you."

She smiled. "Looks like I'm going to be a big sister."

Chandler pushed his hair back. "I need to talk to Monica."

"Well while you do that, I will be at Anne's." She stood up and kissed her dad's cheek.

He nodded. "Have fun."

Once she left, Monica came down the stairs. "You and I have a cake tasting next Saturday at noon. So don't make plans."

He nodded, taking a mental note. He stood up. "We need to talk."


	14. the white blanket

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews**

"We need to talk?" Hearing those words come out of your fiancé's mouth was never a good thing. Usually 'we need to talk' means I'm breaking up with you.

She stood a few feet from him and leaned against the back of the couch. "What is it?"

"I automatically assumed it was Zoe's and I shouldn't have. That was wrong of me. I only did, because you and I always use protection. But I found a positive pregnancy test in our bathroom trash." He looked at her and a small smile formed on his face. The thought of a little baby made him happy. It had been a while since Zoe was a baby. He missed it.

She ran her hand across the back of the couch. Not saying anything.

He frowned. "Monica? Is it yours?" He asked softly.

She looked at him. "It is." She whispered. She suddenly wished that she had remembered to take the bathroom trash out this morning.

He walked up to her and hugged her. "Oh Mon this is great."

She wasn't convinced.

He pulled back and looked her into the eyes. "Honey, why aren't you happy about this? We're going to have our own little baby."

She smiled. "I've lost two babies already Chandler. It can happen again. I don't want to get my hopes up until the first trimester is done."

He rubbed her cheek. "Ok sweetheart. Just try and thank positive. Have you made an appointment yet?"

"No." She knew the appointment would make all this so real when the Dr. confirmed that she was pregnant.

He pulled out his phone and googled OBGYN's in the area. "Oh Mon, Dr. Parker has great reviews and she's only 15 minutes from here."

She nodded. "Ok."

He called and made an appointment. "Ok she can see us tomorrow at 3." He hugged her again, a smile on his face that he couldn't contain. "We need to celebrate."

"Not yet. It's too soon." She told him.

He cupped her face in his hands. "I know you're scared. I would be too."

"Thank you for being so understanding. I don't want to lose you. I lost Richard after the miscarriages." She said.

He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "I want you to be able to talk to me about anything. I would never stop trying to comfort you."

She relaxed on him. "I love you so much."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

That night while Chandler was getting the two of them a late night snacks, Monica sat in bed reading a book.

The door was open, Zoe knocked once and came in. She sat on the edge of the bed on Chandler's side. "I'm happy about the baby."

Monica put the book mark in her book and closed it and smiled at Zoe. "Thank you."

Zoe put a soft white blanket down on the bed and ran her fingers over it. "When my mom was pregnant with me and she didn't know the gender it, it was too soon. She wanted to knit a blanket. So she made this white one. Gender neutral. And I have always kept it. But when this baby is born I want he or she to have it."

If it was possible, Monica's smile became bigger. "That's very sweet. Are you sure?"

Zoe nodded. "Yeah it's really soft."

Monica touched it. "Thank you honey."

Zoe went around to the other side of the bed. "Good night."

"Good night sweetheart." Monica said.

She left just as Chandler was walking in. They said good night to each other and Chandler walked in, shutting the door behind him. "Hey I remember that blanket."

Monica brought it close to her. "Zoe wants the baby to have it."

Chandler smiled. "That's sweet." He got on the bed and put the plate in between them.

Monica put the blanket in the dresser and got back on the bed. "Grapes?"

Chandler nodded. "Yeah, fruit is good for the baby."

Monica giggled. "Oh you're going to be one of those dad's aren't you?"

He fed her a grape. "What do you mean?"

"Protective. Watches what I eat." She fed him a grape as well.

He ate it out of her fingers and kissed her lips. "You bet." He winked at her. "But only because I love the two of you very much."

She gently rubbed his cheek. "You're amazing."

Once they finished the grapes, Chandler took the plate out and put it into the dishwasher. When he got back to bed, they turned the lights off. Monica cuddled up against him. Her head in the crock of his neck. Her arm draped over his chest and one of her legs in between his. He had one hand on her arm that was on him. Then his other arm rested on her hip.

"In a couple of months, we won't be able to sleep like this." He laughed.

She laughed too. "There's a lot that will be hard with a huge stomach."

He rubbed her arm that his hand was on. "It's worth it. Don't you think?"

She nodded and kissed his neck.

Soon they were both sound asleep.

Sometime in the night, Monica rolled off of Chandler so Chandler held her from behind as they slept. He had never been much for cuddling while he slept but with Monica it was different. He loved being close to her while he slept.

It was 3:23am when he woke up. He woke up because he felt wet. The sheets felt wet. Almost like someone had spilt a drink. He moved the blanket off of him slowly. He didn't want to wake Monica. Not when she had to be up in three hours for work. There was a night light in their bathroom, so they could see in the middle of night in case they had to use the bathroom. It shined well enough so he could see.

He looked horrified when he looked down at their white bed sheets. They were covered in the color red. Why was there so much blood? He could hear his heart beating in his ears. He pulled the blanket off Monica and saw her shorts were covered in blood as well.

"Oh no." He whispered.

He quickly woke her up. "Monica you need to get up. You're bleeding."

She quickly sat up, seeing the blood everywhere. She instantly started crying and her body shaking.

He pulled her close. "It's going to be ok. I'm going to take you to the hospital."

She nodded, not able to get words out of her mouth.

He helped her change out of her shorts and threw them away. Then helped her put pants on. He helped her to the car. He saw the young girl next door coming in from her night shift. He called her over. He explained what was going on and said she could sleep on their couch. He needed someone to stay with Zoe. This was not something he wanted his little girl to see.

Chandler drove quickly to the hospital. He didn't think he had ever drove so fast before. One hand was on the steering wheel and the other gripped Monica's hand tightly.

"I'm so scared." She cried.

He kissed her hand. "I know baby. Don't worry we're almost there."

He didn't know whose hand was shaking more. His or Monica's.

When they got to the hospital, they got into a room right away and it seemed like forever waiting for a Dr.

"Is our baby ok?" Chandler asked, once the Dr. was finished running the necessary test.

"I'm very sorry but I'm afraid you had a miscarriage." He said with sympathy.

Chandler held Monica as she cried. He cried too.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered into her ear.


	15. in bed

**Thank you so much for reviewing**

**I love reading them**

Chandler laid in bed and held his fiancé. She had finally stopped crying long enough to fall asleep. He called to the school for her and told them she wouldn't be in today. Why did this happen to her? She didn't deserve this. Once is bad enough. But three times? Someone like her didn't deserve that at all. It upset him that she was crying and he couldn't do anything to make it better. All he could do was be there for her and that's what he intended to do.

Chandler must have fallen asleep too. He woke up to Monica moving around in his arms.

"Sleep well?" He asked, rubbing her back in small circles.

She nodded and looked at him. "How are you being so strong right now?"

He rubbed the back of her head. "Only so you don't have to be." And that was the truth. It's not that he didn't cry because he did. Only when she wasn't around though. But when it came to making Monica feel better, he had to be the strong one.

She smiled for the first time that day. "You're sweet."

He leaned down and kissed her. "We're going to get through this. I promise."

She reached up and touched his cheek. "Maybe I just wasn't met to be a mom."

He shook his head. "That's nonsense. I've seen how you are with your students, with Phoebe's daughter and how you are with Zoe. You are meant to be a mom. You're going to be a great mom and I promise you that we will have a baby."

She looked away from him. "You don't know that."

He put two fingers under her chin so she would look up at him. "You heard the Dr. It's easy for you to get pregnant but not easy to keep the pregnancy. A series of shots need to be given to you and then we can start trying." He took his hand in hers. "Whenever you're ready."

She nodded. She really wanted this to work but she was scared. She was scared of getting pregnant and then the same thing happening again. She didn't know if she could do that again.

"Are you hungry?" He asked in attempt to change the subject.

She shrugged. "Not really."

He looked at clock seeing it was almost 1 in the afternoon. "You haven't eaten all day baby."

She sat up a little to drink her hot tea. "Yeah but I'm just not in the mood to eat anything right now." She blew on it to cool it down so she could take a drink.

She ran her fingers over the coffee cup and Chandler could tell she was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" He put his arm around her so she could lean against him while she drank.

"You know, I didn't have my period for 2 months. So I was 2 months pregnant. We never even got to see our baby on a sonogram." Tears filled her eyes just thinking about it.

"Ssh." He kissed her temple. "Honey don't go there. Don't think about that."

"I can't help it Chandler. We had an appointment today. And because of me, we don't have a baby anymore." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Seeing her hands were getting shaky, he took the cup from her and put it on the end table, then he brought her to him so he could hold her. "Please don't blame yourself. This is in no way you're fault. I will never blame you."

He rubbed her back as she cried into his shirt.

"I just wish I could do something to make this all go away." He told her softly. He didn't like seeing her hurt like this. It broke his heart.

"Are you in any pain?" He asked, after they were silent for a moment.

She sighed. "A little. My lower stomach is a little crampy and my breast are really sore."

He gently touched the top of her breast with his fingers. "Was there already milk in there?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She said sadly.

He kissed her lips in a way that shows he's there for her.

"I wish I could just go back to work." She said.

He ran his fingers up and down her arm. "You can as soon as you feel better. I took today and tomorrow off so I can be here with you throughout the day."

She looked at him lovingly. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know. I did it because I want to." He smiled.

The next day, Judy came over to see Monica. To give the two of them some privacy, Chandler went into the kitchen to get something to eat for lunch.

Judy sat on the edge of the bed and held her daughters hand. "Has Chandler been there for you doing this?"

Monica smiled at the mention of his name. "Yeah mom he's been great. He stayed in bed with me yesterday, he's consoled me and gotten what I needed. I couldn't ask for a better man."

"Good." She gave Monica's hand a light squeeze. "If you need anything all you have to do is call. You know that right?"

"Yeah mom thanks."

Judy bent over and kissed Monica's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Feeling a burst of cold air when the air turned on, Monica pulled the blanket up higher on her. "A little better than yesterday but my stomach is still a little crampy."

Judy rubbed Monica's arm. Monica could see that Judy looked like she was going to start crying at any minute. "I love you Monica."

Monica smiled. "I love you too mom."

Judy stood up from the bed. "I really should be going. Your father was going to come with me but I think it's hard for him to see you like this."

"It's ok. Tell him I love him." Monica told her.

Judy nodded. "I will dear."

When Judy went downstairs, Chandler opened the front door for her.

"Take good care of her Chandler." Judy said.

Chandler smiled and nodded. "I will Mrs. Geller."

Judy put her hand on his arm. "Please call me Judy."

Once she left, Chandler brought up a turkey sandwich to Monica. "I know you haven't been in the mood to eat but I want you to try and eat this honey." He put it on her lap.

She looked at it for a moment. She still didn't have much of an appetite but he was right. "Thank you." She picked it up and took a small bite from it.

He was so good to her, she knew she would be ok. That they would be ok.


	16. Holiday's

**Thank you for reviewing**

Three weeks went by and it was Thanksgiving. Chandler tried telling Monica that just because she had offered a couple months ago, she didn't have to make Thanksgiving dinner for them, their parents and their friends. She was still pretty upset over the miscarriage. But who could blame her? They both were actually. But if she had canceled, she would have had to tell everyone about the miscarriage and that's just not what she was up for. She knew Chandler felt the same way.

And on top of that , Monica didn't want to let anyone down, so she made dinner anyway. She thought it was a good distraction though. She loved having everyone over. He did too. They both even got along nicely with each other's parents which was great.

It was nice that no one knew she was pregnant so they didn't have to spend this day talking about it. And Monica didn't have to deal with people asking her if she was ok. It was nice that everyone cared so much for her. For them. But that's not how she wanted to spend Thanksgiving.

Now it was time for Christmas. Chandler could tell Monica was doing much better than before. She was always singing Christmas songs when she cooked and she was finally back into planning the wedding. He had forgotten how many details a wedding had. Monica seemed to be doing a pretty good job with everything though. She was doing it all by herself. She didn't want any help from anyone.

Chandler took Zoe and Monica to the tree farm to get a Christmas tree. It was a tradition he had been doing with Zoe for years with her mom. They started it when Zoe was just a baby on her first Christmas. Chandler got all the lights and decorations to decorate the tree.

Christmas was 4 days away. They had a bit of a late start. With all the wedding planning Monica had recently started doing, they lost track of time.

Chandler put the last box down by the tree. "Ok, you ladies decorate the tree and I will put the lights up outside."

"On the roof?" Monica asked. It had snowed a couple days before so she was sure the roof would be slick.

Chandler picked up a box. "Yeah."

Monica's face cringed. "Oh be careful."

Chandler smiled. As corny as it sounded, he loved having someone care for him so much. It had been a while since he had that and he was so very grateful to have Monica in his life. He wasn't sure if he told her enough, but he was. "I will."

"I mean it. We're getting married in 4 months. No broken bones." She winked at him. She was only half joking though. Her idea of a wedding did not involve him being in bed.

He laughed and kissed her. "I'll be fine." He walked outside and Monica sighed.

"You really love him don't you?" Zoe asked, pulling out a strand of lights from a box.

Monica nodded. "I do." She thought that it was nice, their love for each other was visible to other people.

It didn't take too long for Monica and Zoe to finish decorating the tree. Monica stepped back and looked at it when Zoe plugged the lights in.

"Looks great. Don't you think so Zoe?" Monica smiled, proud of their work.

Zoe nodded. "Yeah." She gave Monica a high five.

"I wonder what's taking your dad so long." Monica told Zoe.

Zoe shrugged. "No idea." She opened the door to go out.

Monica was close behind.

They were just in time. He was climbing down the ladder.

"All done?" Monica asked.

Chandler nodded and put his arm around both of them. "I'll show you." He opened the door and turned on the light switch. Then the front of the house lit up. There were lights, and decorations on the roof and the ground.

Chandler could tell by their expressions that they loved it.

Zoe rubbed her hands together. "Ok, I'm cold. I'm going in for some hot chocolate." She hurried in the house.

Chandler brought Monica into his arms and held her.

Monica looked up at him and smiled. "Is it dumb that I keep thinking how far along I would be right now in my pregnancy?"

Chandler shook his head. "Not at all. I do too sometimes." He confessed.

She slipped her hands in the pockets of his jacket. "Do you want to see the tree?"

He could see she was starting to get really cold. "Yeah." He walked ahead of her and stepped in the door way.

"Oh wait. You can't come in yet." He ran over to the boxes.

Monica put her arms around herself, trying her best to stay warm. "Not funny Bing. What are you doing?"

He walked back over to her a couple minutes later with his hands behind his back. "This needs to be hung up." He took the mistletoe that was behind his back and hung it in the door way.

Monica laughed. "Cute."

He took her hands and brought her in the doorway. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her sweetly. "I love you." His lips brushed her cheek as he pulled back.

She ran her hands up and down his arms. "I love you too." She brought his face back to hers and kissed him.

As they kissed, he brought her all the way in the house and closed the door behind them.

"Get a room." Zoe said from the couch.

Monica and Chandler pulled away laughing. They got caught up in the moment, forgetting Zoe was in the room.

Monica went into the kitchen to get some hot chocolate and Chandler followed. "Just so you know, kissing you like that was in no way to pressure you." Monica hasn't wanted to have sex with him since the miscarriage. He could understand that though.

She put her hand on his chest. "I know. I'm sorry about that by the way."

He took her hand and rubbed his thumb over the top of it. "Don't' be. I completely understand. Take as much time as you need."

She was confused. "Don't you miss it?"

He shrugged. "Well yeah because it's with you. And let's face it, we're good together."

She smiled, knowing it was true.

"But honestly, I'm ok." He assured her.

She handed him a cup of hot chocolate and grabbed hers as well. "Just so you know, tonight if you try anything, I won't try and stop you." She said as she walked by him into the living room to join Zoe on the couch.

Chandler's face lit up. "Note taken." He whispered to himself, going into the living room as well.


	17. wedding

**Thank you for all your great reviews**

**Phoebe: Sorry I realized I worded it wrong but I meant all their friends didn't know about the miscarriage. **

Monica really loved planning for her wedding. She loved all the details. She loved picking out dresses, colors, the cake, the food, and the location, just everything about it. Now she couldn't wait to marry Chandler. They just had one more day to go. One more day before they finally become husband and wife.

The hard part would have to be the no sex. They decided three weeks before the wedding they wouldn't sleep together. It would make their wedding night more special.

Monica stood in the doorway of the bedroom she shared with Chandler. "I don't like this."

He walked away from his suitcase and walked over to her. He rubbed her waist. "You'll see me tomorrow when you walk down the aisle. I'll be at Joey's. Ross is coming too. You have fun here with the girls. Although don't give Zoe any ideas about dating or anything. It's bad enough she has a boyfriend."

Monica laughed. No matter how much Zoe was growing up he did everything in his power to stop it.

He went back to his suitcase and zipped it up.

Monica walked over to him. "What are you guys going to do tonight?"

Chandler shrugged. "Probably order some pizza, have a couple bears, play video games."

Monica was relieved that they weren't going to a strip club or anything. "Have fun." She kissed his back.

He turned around to hold her. "What about you? What are you ladies going to do?"

"Order Chinese. Rachel is bringing some romance movies to watch." She kissed him.

He wrinkled his nose. "Romance movies?"

She hit him playfully. "You watch them with me."

"Only because I love you dearly and I love spending time with you." He kissed her nose.

She smiled. "Go before I decide to keep you here."

He kissed her and grabbed his suitcase off the bed. He slapped her butt on the way out of the bedroom door. "Bye babe."

"Bye." She said, hitting his butt back causing him to laugh.

After saying bye to Zoe, he went out to his car.

Monica missed him already.

Monica, Rachel, Phoebe and Zoe sat around watching Pretty woman and eating Chinese food in their pajamas. Mike was sweet and agreed to keep Lilly for the night.

Rachel nudged Monica. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"A little but I'm more excited than anything." Monica smiled.

Zoe looked over at them. "Monica, I don't know if I have told you this, but I'm glad my dad is marrying you. I'm also really glad he's not marrying some evil woman."

Monica laughed. "Thanks Zoe."

Over at Joey's, the guys sat around playing video games.

"We should go to a strip club." Joey said with a smile on his face.

Chandler glared at him. "Dude no. Monica and I agreed none of that."

Joey frowned. "I suppose."

"I am so happy for you guys but if you ever do anything to hurt my little sister then I promise you that you will have to deal with me." Ross said as serious as can be.

"Of course I would never hurt her. I love her." He smiled just thinking about her.

"I'm getting married." Monica yelled through the house the next morning. She hugged Phoebe who was the first one she saw that morning. "Can you believe it? Today is the day?"

Phoebe laughed. "I made some pancakes. Do you want some?"

"I think I am too excited to eat." She wasn't able to stand still.

Rachel grabbed her shoulders and made her sit. "I think it's important that you eat a little something. It's not good not to eat. You don't want to end up with a headache do you?"

Monica shook her head.

"I didn't think so." Rachel sat a plate in front of her along with a couple syrup choices.

Over at Joey's they were eating eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"Where are you going on your honeymoon?" Ross asked.

"I am taking Monica to Cancun. My mom agreed to stay at the house with Zoe so she doesn't miss school." He looked back and forth between Joey and Ross. "Please don't say anything. I don't want Monica to know. It's a surprise.

Ross and Joey nodded in understanding.

"But wait. Mon is a teacher. How is that going to work?" Joey asked.

"She got a substitute for a couple days." Chandler told him.

Joey was the one to marry them. That was the only request that Chandler had for the wedding. Joey was his best friend and it meant a lot to him to have him do this.

It was a beautiful and simple ceremony. Just like they both wanted. All of Monica's life she thought she wanted a big fancy wedding. But when it came down to it, she realized she just wanted to marry the love of her life. None of that other stuff mattered.

Then at the reception, everyone was coming up to congratulate them. Chandler was happy that his parents managed to get along through the entire evening.

"I can't believe we're finally married." Monica said in the limo on the way to the airport. They both kept saying it like it didn't seem real.

Chandler rubbed her leg. "Either can I. You look absolutely radiant in that wedding dress."

She smiled and leaned over and kissed him. Then pulled back suddenly. "I need to change. I can't wear this wedding dress on the plane ride." She pulled out some clothes from her big purse to change into.

Chandler shut the little window so the cab driver could no longer see them. "There you go."

She turned her back to him and pulled her hair to the front. "Will you help me get out of this?"

He unzipped the back and rubbed her back at the same time. It drove him crazy that he was touching her and they couldn't do anything. Not until they reached the hotel room. Which seemed like too long.

Chandler watched as Monica changed. Her body looked so perfect. She was so perfect. He couldn't wait to take those clothes back off her later that night.

"What are you doing to me?" He groaned.

She laughed and kissed him. "Sorry honey." She touched his lips. "Just a little while longer. Wait until we get to the hotel." She held his face and kissed him again.

He moaned against her lips.

Once they arrived to Cancun, they got a cab to the hotel.

Monica lay her head on his shoulder during the ride.

"Do you like the surprise?" He asked.

Monica nodded. "I love it." She moved off of him. "We're husband and wife now." She smiled.

He smiled back at her. "We are."


	18. bond

**Thank you for reviewing **

The hotel room Chandler got was amazing. It had a great ocean view, a bottle of champagne, a huge bathtub and a bed that looked comfortable. Once they were there, Chandler tipped the bellboy.

"So what do you think?" He asked, shutting the door.

Monica sat on the bed and kicked her shoes off. "I love this room."

He climbed on the bed next to her and gently grazed her inner thigh.

She stroked his cheek, urging him to get on top of her.

He did, kissing her carefully before moving to her neck.

They quickly took each other's clothes off. They waited three weeks for this.

"We can take our time." He whispered.

She shook her head. "We have three days here together. We have time to not rush it."

He smiled. "Sounds good to me." He resumed kissing her neck.

They had went to the beach a couple times on their honeymoon but they spent the most part in bed. They even ordered every meal through room service so they wouldn't have to leave the room.

But it was all over too soon. Chandler hit the alarm that went off at 5am. They had an early flight back to New York.

Chandler looked over at Monica and rubbed her back. "Rise and shine."

She rolled over on her back and groaned. "The sun isn't even out yet."

Chandler laughed. "Sorry honey. We have a plane to catch in a couple hours."

She frowned. "I wish we could stay here longer."

He touched her lips. "I do too but unfortunately we have jobs to get back too. And I'm sure Zoe is tired of my mother by now."

Monica laughed, finally opening her eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes." He said softly.

She raised up on her elbow. "And when you tell me sweet stuff like that, it really makes me not want to get up."

He gently put her back down and got on her. "Then we can stay in bed a little longer."

She put her hands on his arms. They seemed stronger than before. She liked that. "We can't. We have a plane to catch. Remember?"

"Yeah but we have a few minutes." He winked at her. "Do you want to one last time before we go home and have to be quiet because of Zoe?"

She nodded. "That would be awful if she heard us."

He laughed. "I know. She'd be scared for life."

She laughed, bringing his lips to hers.

"So did you guys have fun?" Zoe asked when they got home that afternoon.

"Honey, they were on their honeymoon. They had nothing but fun." Nora told her.

Chandler and Monica's mouths dropped open.

"Mom please don't' tell my daughter that." Chandler protested.

Zoe had a disgusted look on her face. "Eww gross."

"Well I really should be going." Nora said and hugged everyone goodbye.

Chandler helped her carry her things to the car. "Thank you again for watching Zoe while we were away."

Nora nodded. "Anytime dear. And hopefully in the near future you will give me more little grandchildren."

Chandler just smiled and closed her car door for her when she got in. "Have a safe drive mom."

Over the next couple of days, Monica could really see how much Chandler and Zoe missed each other. They were playing every board game in the house, they were playing cards, playing video games and just talking to each other. Zoe told him everything she had been learning at school.

It just reminded Monica just how good of a dad Chandler was. He was so good with Zoe and they had an amazing relationship. Then it made her think that he really deserved another kid.

Monica got out of the shower and put on her pajamas. Then got out her clothes that she would wear to work the next day. She went down the stairs and smiled when she saw Chandler and Zoe.

They were on the floor with a game on the coffee table. It was Zoe's childhood favorite.

"I'm so happy you don't go on business trips." Zoe said.

Chandler drew a card. "Why is that?"

"I'm happy you got to go on a honeymoon and everything but I just missed you so much. I'm just glad it doesn't happen all the time." She took a drink of her Capri sun.

Chandler's face lit up with happiness. "I'm glad too and believe me, I missed you a lot too."

After a couple turns, Zoe won the game and Monica walked back in the living room.

"Hey." Chandler smiled and rubbed her leg when she sat on the couch next to where they were seated on the floor.

Monica smiled and kissed the top of his head.

Chandler looked at the clock on the wall then at Zoe. "Oh it's already 11. You should get to bed kiddo. You have school tomorrow."

Zoe frowned. "Ok good night."

Chandler and Zoe cleaned up the game. Then Zoe hugged Monica and Chandler before going off to bed.

"She's such a great kid." Monica said when Zoe left the room.

Chandler leaned his head back on Monica's legs and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"She really is." He said.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sure." He lifted his head off her legs and she joined him on the floor. "You can talk to me about anything. Anytime."

She smiled. "I want to start getting those shots so we can have a baby together."

He smiled. Maybe bigger than she had seen. "Really? You're sure you're ready for this?"

She nodded. "Yeah I do."

He stroked her cheek and then kissed her. "That's so great." He hugged her. But then his smile faded when he pulled back.

"What's wrong?" She was worried that he had changed his mind. That he didn't want a baby with her anymore.

"I just don't know much about this. If it works well. If it's dangerous." He pointed out.

She took his hand and kissed it. She was amazed that she found a guy that cared so much. "We can make an appointment to talk about it."

He smiled, feeling a little better. "Ok."

The next day, Monica called a Dr. who she heard was well trusted in the area. She made and appointment and luckily, they just had a cancelation and could see them the next day at 4.

Zoe went next door to Anne's house while they went so she wouldn't be bored.

Monica and Chandler sat in the office of Dr. Roseburg waiting on her to come in.

"Why do you keep pacing?" Monica asked.

Chandler stopped like he hadn't realized what he was doing. "Sorry." He sat down. "Just nervous."

She reached over and held his hand. "I am too."

A couple minutes later, Dr. Roseburg walked in and shook their hands before sitting down.

"So I understand you want to get fertility shots?" She asked.

"We think we do but we would like to know more about it before deciding." Chandler said. He held Monica's hand again, his hand shaking somewhat.

Dr. Roseburg nodded. "Ok. I'll tell you a little about it. The shot will release hormones into your system. Which will help the fetus be able to survive in your uterus. 50% of women have a success rate with this shot. Now those are the positives to it. There are some negatives as well. Nausea, bloating hot flashes, ovarian cyst and sometimes premature births. Now these aren't highly likely but I just wanted you to be aware."

Monica nodded. "Um, have you personally had patients that this has worked for?"

Dr. Roseburg nodded. "Yes I have. They carried to full term and had healthy babies."

Chandler and Monica looked at each other and smiled.

"Now, is this something you'll be interested in?" Dr. Roseburg asked.

"Can we have time to think this over?" Monica asked, suddenly feeling nervous about this.

"Certainly. If you have any questions or concerns or decide you want to do this. Please call me." Dr. Roseburg handed them her card.

"We will." Monica and Chandler told her.


	19. don't jinx it

**Thank you for reviewing**

After doing research of their own and talking it over, Monica decided to go ahead and get the shots she needed to. She was happy that she didn't have any side effects with them.

Now it's been 4 months since she got the shots. So they wouldn't get their hopes up, they decided to first stop using protection, then a couple months later, actually start trying.

Now Zoe's 15 and ready to start driving. Monica had been taking Zoe out to drive and she was actually pretty good at it. Chandler wasn't surprised. After all, she was just like her dad. He was pretty proud of himself for how she was turning out.

Just like he did every Monday through Friday, Chandler called Monica during his lunch break.

"I'm so glad you called. Listen, I forgot to tell you. I have an appointment with Roseburg today. It would mean a lot if you would come." She told him.

He was confused. "I thought those shots were done."

She nodded. "Just a follow up."

"Ok I'll be there." He said.

Chandler held Monica's hand as she lay on the examining table of the cold room at the Dr. Office.

"Are you ready to see your baby?" Dr. Roseburg smiled.

Chandler's mouth fell open and he stood up, looking back and forth between the Dr. and Monica. "What? You're …you're pregnant?"

Monica smiled. "I found out a couple days ago."

He smiled and hugged her. "Oh my gosh this is so great. Why didn't you tell me though?"

She shrugged. "I was trying to find the perfect way but none of them seemed like a good way."

He gave her hug and kissed her. "I am so happy." He kissed her two more times. "I love you so much."

Tears filled her eyes. "I love you too."

Chandler looked over at Dr. Roseburg. "Is this baby healthy?"

She looked at the chart. "According to the test everything looks great. I'll know more from the sonogram though."

Monica nodded. She was more nervous now than before. What if these shots didn't work? What if she lost this one too? She could tell Chandler was nervous too. His grip on her hand tightened some and his eyes were glued to the screen even though nothing was happening yet.

Dr. Roseburg raised Monica's gown and started putting the gel on her stomach. "Since there has been fertility problems, you'll come here to me until the first trimester is over. Then you'll go to a regular OBGYN."

Monica nodded.

Dr. Roseburg put the wand on Monica's stomach and not to long after that, they were able to see their tiny baby on the screen.

"Oh and Monica you are due July 6th." She told her.

Monica and Chandler smiled at each other. This was really happening.

"Is the baby ok?" Monica asked. She couldn't help but think the worst.

"Yes they seem fine." She smiled.

Chandler looked at Monica and saw she was just as confused as he was. "They?"

"Congratulations, you're having twins. They both have strong heartbeats and everything looks great."

"Twins?" Monica repeated like she needed to make sure she heard right.

Dr. Roseburg nodded. "Yes. You only have 3 weeks left of your first trimester so that's great. In 3 weeks I will see you again just to check on things then refer you to an OBGYN. In the meantime, you can do your normal activities as long as you feel good. Don't overdo it though." She stood up. "I will print you out some pictures to take with you. Hold on." She left the room.

Monica sat up and looked at Chandler. "Can you believe that?"

He rubbed her legs. "It's so great." He studied her face, seeing that her smile had faded. "Aren't you happy?"

"It was bad enough losing one baby. And that happened three times. I can't imagine losing two at once." She said.

"Hey, nothing is going to happen. They both look great. They are both healthy. You're healthy." He kissed her cheek. "Don't stress about this."

She smiled and nodded through her tears. He always managed to make her feel better.

Once she was dressed, and got the pictures, they were able to go.

"I don't want to tell anyone yet." Monica said during the car ride home.

"We won't until you're ready but don't you think Zoe should know? It would be hard keeping this from her." He pointed out.

"Her but no one else." She told him.

That night for dinner, they ordered Chinese.

"How have you been feeling Mon? Any morning sickness? Dizziness?" Chandler asked from his spot across from her at the table. They were playing cards while Zoe was upstairs with Anne.

"Surprisingly, I have been feeling great but I do feel dizzy sometimes when I stand up which makes me a little nauseous. I haven't thrown up yet though. And so far the babies have been ok with whatever I eat. I don't want to jinx it though." This still didn't feel real to her. She felt like she would wake up any minute and all of this would be a dream.

He smiled. "I'll get ginger ale and crackers just in case."

Zoe and Anne walked into the kitchen to put their snacks back. Zoe put a bowl of guacamole and chips on the table. "Do you guys want some before I put it up?"

Monica groaned. "Oh I spoke to soon." She put her hand over her mouth and rushed to the bathroom.

"Is she ok?" Zoe asked alarmed.

"You can't say a word but she's pregnant with twins." Chandler said.

Zoe squealed and hugged him. "Oh this is so great."

"Yeah but you can't say a word. Monica doesn't want to say anything until after the first trimester." He handed her the guacamole to put up.

Zoe zipped her lips. "I won't say a word dad."

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead. "I need to go check on her." He went to the bathroom that was downstairs. Right when he got there, she opened the bathroom door.

"You ok?" He rubbed her cheek.

She nodded. "Yeah but don't ever put that in front of me again."

He chuckled. "You got it." He kissed her and smiled. "Ooh minty."

She laughed. "There was Listerine in the bathroom." She put her arms around him. "How did we not notice the signs this whole time?"

He smiled. "I did. Well some of them. The dizziness, you have been so tired lately." He intertwined their fingers. "I guess I just didn't say anything so I wouldn't jinx it."

She nodded. "I guess I knew but wouldn't let myself believe it. I want to be happy about it but I can't until we get passed the 12th week."

He kissed her nose. "Everything will be fine."

She smiled at him. She wanted nothing more than to believe him but couldn't bring himself to.


	20. 3 to 9

**Thank you for reviewing **

**3 months:**

Monica was really hoping to wait another month before telling everyone. Even though she hit 12 weeks last week, she wanted to be sure. But with twins this wasn't going to happen. Her body was already changing so much. Her mom and Chandler's mom could figure it out without her even telling them.

Chandler walked out of the bathroom and saw Monica standing naked in front of the full length mirror. "Nice." He smiled. He thought she was beautiful with or without clothes on.

She smiled and shook her head. "My body must be changing more than I thought. Our moms guessed about me being pregnant before I even said anything." She turned from one side to the other. "Do I really look that different?"

He shrugged. "They aren't big changes. Just small ones. Some just may happen sooner since you have two little people instead of one. You look amazing though." He came behind her and put his hands on her hips, rubbing them softly.

She put both of her hands on her stomach. "You can't see that well with a shirt but it's starting to stick out some."

"I know." He kissed the side of her head. "It's great."

**4 Months:**

Chandler parked the car as close as he could to Central Park. It wasn't really an easy task. After all, they were in New York City.

They got out of the car and Monica buttoned up her jacket. Her stomach was getting harder to hide and she wanted to tell their friends without them finding out on their own.

Chandler held her hand as they walked through the little snow that had fallen the night before. It was chilly out and when the wind blew, it made it worse.

"Whose idea was it to meet outside?" Monica asked, putting her other hand in his pocket.

Chandler smiled. "That would be Joey. He likes watching the horse carriages go through."

When they got there, their friends greeted them with hugs.

"Ok what is the news?" Rachel asked.

"Are you getting divorced already? I didn't think you would for at least 7 years." Phoebe pointed out.

"No one is getting divorced." Chandler wanted to make that clear. He put his arm around Monica, encouraging her to tell them.

Their friends, looked at them, waiting for someone to tell them something, they were growing impatient.

"Chandler and I are having twins." Monica smiled.

The girls squealed and hugged Monica. Then Chandler.

The guys smiled and hugged Chandler. Then Monica.

"Do you know what they are?" Joey asked.

"We are finding out once we leave here." Chandler smiled and kissed Monica's temple.

"Aw I want to see." Rachel unbuttoned a few of Monica's buttons. Under it she wore a sweater and it was clear she was pregnant. Rachel rubbed her stomach. "Hi there little babies."

Phoebe put her hand on Monica's stomach as well. "Wow how does it feel having two of them? Are they kicking yet?"

"No they aren't kicking. Every once in a while I'll feel a little flutter but that's about it." She said.

Chandler moved his arm from around her. "I'm going to get a coffee before we go. Do you want a hot chocolate?"

Monica nodded eagerly. "Goodness yes. I'm so cold." She smiled as she watched him walk away.

"Is he romantic?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah what did he do for Valentines yesterday?" Phoebe chimed in.

Monica put both hands in her pockets in attempt to stay warm. "He's really sweet. Last night he got Zoe some red box DVDs and Chinese for her and her friend Anne. Then he took me to this amazing French restaurant. He wanted to see a movie after but I just get tired so easy these days. So we rented one and went home to watch it while he rubbed my feet."

"Aww." Phoebe and Rachel said at the same time.

Chandler came right back and handed her the hot chocolate. They said their good byes.

"You better tell us what the genders will be." Phoebe said.

Monica nodded. "We'll call you guys."

Monica missed Dr. Roseburg but she was excited to go see an OBGYN. This meant the babies were healthy and doing well. The new Dr. was Dr. Yancey. She too, was very nice.

Dr. Yancey scanned over the sonogram screen for a couple of minutes. One baby is a girl." She moved the wand around a little to see the other one. "And this one is a girl too."

Chandler leaned down and kissed Monica.

Monica smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

They both couldn't be happier.

**5 months:**

Monica thought she was losing her mind. Actually losing her mind. This couldn't be normal. Actually it was. She read somewhere that it was.

She sat at the table with Chandler and Zoe, playing a board game. It was something they tried to do every Saturday night. Tonight's game was, Yahtzee.

Here they were, playing a nice game when all Monica could think about doing was ripping Chandler's clothes off of him and them making love over and over again until they just couldn't anymore from exhaustion.

But they couldn't do anything now. They were playing a game and Zoe was in the room. So she just had to wait. Easier said than done.

Pretty soon, the game was finally over. Thank goodness. Zoe hugged them both.

"I need to go study now for a test on Monday." Zoe said.

Chandler patted her back. "Ok honey. Holler if you need any help."

Zoe smiled at him. "Ok daddy."

"What do you want to do now?" Chandler asked.

"Don't laugh when I tell you this." She said.

He nodded. "Ok."

She took a deep breath. "I'm going to blame this on my hormones but I want to have sex with you so bad right now."

He smiled. "Sounds good to me." He took her upstairs to their bedroom.

"This may not be easy." She patted her stomach.

He shrugged. "I don't mind." He brushed his hands across her stomach and jumped back suddenly.

Monica smiled. "Did you just feel them kick?"

He smiled back at her. "Yeah." He felt a couple more against his hand before it stopped.

**6 months:**

Monica was very happy that school was out for spring break. It gave her some time to relax.

"Ok I'm ready." Zoe said, coming into the living room.

"Ok honey." She slowly eased herself of the couch.

Chandler was working so they decided to have a girl's day. Shopping, getting nails done and lunch.

A couple hours later, Chandler came home to an empty house. Just when he was about to call her, he saw them pulling up into the drive way.

"What did you ladies do?" He asked, taking bags from their hands.

"Girls day." Zoe smiled. "Thanks again Monica. I'm going to try these on." She said and went upstairs.

"Have fun?" Chandler asked and helped her sit down.

"Yeah but oh am I tired." She leaned her head back on the couch.

"How about a bath?" He asked.

"With you?"

He laughed. "Wow you're always in the mood aren't you?"

She nodded. "Surprisingly yes."

**7 months:**

1 year. It was actually time for Monica and Chandler's 1 year wedding anniversary.

Zoe sat next to Chandler on the couch. "Any plans to celebrate."

Chandler rubbed his hands together. "Yes. I am taking her to see a Broadway play tonight. Are you going to be alright alone?"

Zoe smiled. "I'm 15."

He shrugged. "I'm your dad. It's my job to ask."

She kissed his cheek. "I know and I thank you for that."

That night, Chandler took Monica to the play. Monica nudged him during intermission.

"Having fun honey?" He asked.

"Yes. I think the twins like it too." She put his hand near her ribs where they were kicking hard.

"Does it hurt? When they kick you there?" He asked, his hand still there."

"Sometimes it does but if I give them a little push, they'll move." She did it to show him. "Like that."

He rubbed the back of her head. "I love you."

She smiled. "Love you too."

**8 months:**

Now that she was due in a month, she had to go on maternity leave. Twins are more likely to be born early so Dr. Yancey wanted to stay on the safe side. At least there was only 2 days of school left for this school year.

Chandler was still going to work but called her often. As often as he could.

Monica was bored though. The twin's room was finished, the house was clean. Chandler told her to use this time to rest, but she was more antsy then anything. She really didn't like just sitting around. But right now she really didn't have much of a choice.

She was happy when Chandler came home for the day.

"What are you doing on the floor babe?" He asked.

She frowned. "I found pregnancy yoga on YouTube. I wanted to give it a try but now I can't get up."

He chuckled. "Here, let me help you." He held her hand with one hand and put his hand on her back with the other to help her out.

"Thank you." She kissed him.

He smiled. "Of course." Anything for the mother of his children.

**9 months:**

Monica and her Dr. were both surprised that she made it to full term. Now she only had 4 days to go. They could come at any time though. Chandler used this time to take his two week work vacation. He didn't want to miss anything.

Zoe went to summer camp with Anne, so Monica and Chandler were alone.

They didn't leave much though. When you're 9 months pregnant in the summer time, the AC is your best friend. Pop cycles are too. Chandler was always buying them.

Monica lay in between Chandler's legs on the couch, her head resting on his chest.

His index finger, tracing circles on her stomach.

Monica groaned. "Oh they both had to be on my bladder."

Chandler helped her up and she went to the bathroom.

"What do you want for dinner? Chandler asked when she came out.

Monica shrugged. "Pizza sounds good." She slowly sat back down with Chandler's help. "Let's just finish watching this movie first."

The sun was setting as they watched the movie. Monica could feel herself drifting off to sleep. Her eyes drifted off slowly when she suddenly gasped.

"Were you just-"

She nodded. "Yeah I think that was a contraction." She looked at the clock. 6:25. Oh this was going to be a long night.


	21. long night

**Thank you for reviewing**

"Should we go to the hospital?" He asked, his voice a little shaky. Suddenly he was more nervous than he thought he would be. It's not like he's not done this before. It has been 15 years though since Zoe came into the world.

"I don't want to go in case it's nothing. Let's just see if another one comes before we go rushing out of the door." She told him.

He nodded. "Good idea. Your bag and the car seat are already in the car." He played with her hair. "So all we have to do is go when the time comes."

"Ok." Monica kept looking at the clock. She was really hoping another one would come. She was more than ready to get these babies out. 10 minutes passed and nothing yet. Waiting for this to get started was just horrible.

It was relaxing when chandler ran his fingers through her hair. She loved it.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"Orange juice sounds good." She shifted on the couch in attempt to be comfortable.

"Ok." He kissed the side of her head and got some. "Here you go."

She reached for it but stopped and she started taking deep breaths.

"Is that another one?" He asked hopeful.

She nodded, taking his hand in hers.

She squeezed hard but he didn't care. Not when she was giving him two more daughters to love more than life itself.

"Ok we can go." She said once it was over.

He smiled. "We're going to be parents."

They almost got to the car when Monica stopped.

"Another one already?" He asked surprised. Last he checked they were 15 minutes apart.

"No it's not that. What if my water breaks? I don't want that happening in the car." She frowned.

He chuckled. "It's ok. Let's not worry about that now."

Chandler was very happy that he got them their safely with the way he was driving. On the outside, he was calm for Monica. But on the inside, he was freaking out. Either way he was so excited. He just wished Zoe could be there for this. Well not in the delivery room.

Everyone was called. Even though Chandler told them not to come up yet, he knew someone would end up showing up. Especially Monica's parents.

"Only 3 centimeters." Monica groaned with her hands over her face once they were alone in the hospital room.

"Hey look at me." He moved her hands from her face. "3 is better than nothing. Even if it takes a while, it will be ok. I'll be here with you."

She smiled and rubbed his cheek.

He took her hand and kissed it.

Dr. Yancey came back an hour later. It was now 8pm. "You're at a 5 now. This is going along nicely."

"You're doing so good honey." Chandler said softly. "You're half way there. 5 more centimeters to go and then you can push." He kissed the top of her head.

She lay her head against him, in attempt to relax some.

Chandler felt Monica's body tense up in his arms and her grip on his hand tightened tremendously.

"Breathe, breathe through it. You're doing great." He said soothingly.

"Ah oh this sucks." She leaned back against him, trying to catch her breath. Sweat was forming on her forehead now.

"4 minutes apart now." He smiled. "So close."

"Since they're so close, I don't think we should leave but do you want to walk around the room?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah." He helped her up and took her hand. They walked over to the window. The stars were visible.

"Is it bad that I'm exhausted at 9:30?" She asked, leaning against him.

He rubbed her back. "No, considering two little people are trying to come out of you."

"Hopefully soon I- oh gosh oh gosh ow oh ow." She gripped his hand and the window seal.

"Breathe Monica." He kissed her temple.

Him telling her that. When he did, she would remember to take deep breaths like they learned in Lamaze class. Then she would hear him whisper words of encouragement in her ear until it was over. He was so helpful.

During that contraction, neither one of them heard the door open and their friends pile in to the room.

"I told you guys not to come. This could be a while." Chandler said as he helped Monica ease back on the bed.

"I didn't want to miss this." Ross walked over and kissed his sisters head.

"How are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Tired." She shifted again to lean against Chandler. It was more comfortable this way. "Ugh and now I have to pee."

Chandler helped her up.

"Or maybe not." She looked down at the floor.

"Oh man what's that?" Joey asked panicking.

"Relax Jo. Her water broke." Chandler said.

Monica sat back on the bed. "Can you- Oh son of a bi- ow." She leaned forward as Chandler helped her again.

Chandler could feel his heart beat faster. This was happening soon. He just knew it. That one was longer and she seemed to be in more pain.

"That was worse." She was trying to catch her breath now that it was over.

"I'm sorry babe." He put his hand on her stomach which seemed to be hard and tensed up.

Monica loved her friends she really did but she was happy that they all decided to go home for the night. They would all be back in the morning to hopefully see two babies.

By midnight she was at 7. She was so close. She just couldn't wait to get there.

Monica put her hands on her stomach. "Why won't they just come out?" It was now 3am.

"You've just given them such a great home. Maybe they don't want to leave." He smiled.

She managed to laugh slightly before her face scrunched up in pain. This one lasted a while. He wasn't sure how she was doing this but he had never been prouder of her until now.

When another came only 2 minutes later, lasting 1 minute long, he was paging for Dr. Yancey to come right away to the room.

"Please tell me I'm close." Monica cried.

Dr. Yancey smiled. "Congratulations. You're at 10 now."

Once in the delivery room, they told Monica to push and just when she thought she couldn't do it anymore, Chandler would whisper in her ear and she somehow managed to push harder.

"Ok I see the head." Dr. Yancey announced.

Chandler kissed Monica's forehead. "You're so close. She's almost here."

"Push when you feel another one Monica."

"Ugh ok." And with no break, another one came and Monica found herself pushing harder than before.

It seemed like forever to get the head out. Then with two more pushes, their first baby was born. The Dr. put her on Monica while Chandler cut the cord.

Monica was instantly crying. "Oh my goodness. She's beautiful." Monica kissed her forehead.

Chandler smiled, feeling his eyes tear up as well. He rubbed the baby's tiny arms. "She really is."

"Ok Monica, the nurse is going to get her cleaned up. It's almost time to push again." Dr. Yancey said.

Monica hesitated but handed the baby over.

"I'm so tired." Monica whispered to Chandler.

"I know you are honey. You have done so well but now we just need to get our next little girl here. Then it's all over." He smiled.

She nodded but before she could say anything, another contraction took over her body and she was pushing again as instructed.

With Chandler's help once again, their next baby was born.

Once they were cleaned up, Monica held one and Chandler held the other. They were both mesmerized by their babies.

"Do they have names? Dr. Yancey asked.

"We actually agreed on two the other night. Myah." She touched the baby that was in her arms.

"And this one is Hannah." Chandler smiled at the baby in his arms.

"Ok, Myah and Hannah Bing. Born on July 2nd at 4:38am." Dr. Yancey told them.


	22. you look great

**Thank you for reviewing **

For Myah and Hannah being only 4 days old, they were really well behaved. They slept through the night. Going to bed at 8pm and sleeping until 5am the next morning to eat. Chandler felt bad that he couldn't let Monica sleep in but she was their food source for the time being. Which to him, was amazing to witness.

Monica and chandler were each changing the twins out of their pajamas and into regular clothes. They could both do it alone but it was easier as a team effort.

Chandler sighed as he snapped the final snap on the onesie. "I have loved being here during the day and helping you take care of them. I really don't want to go back to work in a week."

She smiled. "I have loved having you here too."

He picked up Myah and held her close to his chest. "Are you ok?" He noticed that she seemed emotional since the babies were born. He knew it was common, with all the hormones and changes going on. He just wanted to make sure nothing else was going on. That he didn't do anything to upset her.

She nodded and kissed Hannah's head as she held her.

He looked at her like he didn't quite believe her. "You're sure that nothing's on your mind?"

She thought she was better at hiding it. "It's just that, my body isn't the way it used to be. It doesn't look the same. I'm still pretty sore from giving birth so I haven't been able to start working out or anything. I don't know how long it will take to get my body back. Will you still love me?"

He looked at her sympathetically. "Oh baby." He brought her close with his free arm. "I will always love you. Your body may not be the same but to me, you still look beautiful. I still like to get a little glimpse when you get into the shower or when you're changing clothes."

She hit him playfully. "You're awful."

He laughed and held Myah away from him so he could get a good look at her. "Your sister is coming home today. You get to meet her."

Monica slowly swayed back and forth with Hannah in her arms. "And your nana and grandpa."

Chandler looked at Myah like he was studying her facial features. "She looks just like you."

"And Hannah looks just like you." Monica told him.

Once they ate, Chandler helped changed their diapers and put them down for a nap.

Monica collapsed onto the bed. "I am so tired."

Chandler leaned over her and kissed her. "Take a nap babe. I need to get Zoe."

Monica rubbed his arms. "Ok but drive safe."

He kissed her again before standing up. "Alright see you soon."

An hour and a half hour, Chandler pulled into the driveway with Zoe in the passenger seat.

"It's weird, I went to camp an only child and I come back to two sisters." Zoe said.

Chandler turned the car off. "Come meet them and Monica missed you."

"I missed you guys too." She said, getting out.

"Don't be loud in case their sleeping though. We don't tip toe around. But that doesn't mean play your music." He told her.

She nodded. "Got it."

Monica hugged Zoe when they walked in the house. "Oh I missed you sweet pea. How was camp?"

"It was fun but I couldn't wait to come back home." Zoe looked around the room. "Where are the twins?"

Before Monica could answer, cries came through the baby monitor.

"I'll get them. You do enough." Chandler said and went upstairs.

"Which one would you like to hold?" Chandler asked with a baby in each arm.

"Either one is fine." Zoe smiled.

Monica took Myah from him and he handed Hannah to Zoe.

"Wow she's little. How much did they weigh when they were born?" Zoe asked.

"Myah weighed 6lbs 1oz and Hannah weighed 5lbs 14oz." Monica said.

Zoe was so amazed with her little sister. "Ok ew please take her dad."

Chandler laughed and took the baby from Zoe. "Looks like Hannah is hungry and looking for food on Zoe's shirt." He brought her to Monica.

He thought that it was amazing that she could feed both of them at once.

"Wow they sure are hungry huh?" Chandler asked, watching intently.

Monica nodded. "They love food."

There was a knock on the door and before he answered it, he covered Monica up. He knew it was her parents and he knew that Jack Geller would really not like to see his daughter nursing.

After hugging Chandler and Zoe, Jack and Judy went right over to Monica.

"Oh let me see these little cuties." Judy said, pulling back the blanket a little bit. "Wow they look just like you and Chandler."

Monica smiled. "They're almost done eating. Then you and dad can hold them."

Monica really loved how hands on Chandler was. He helped keep her covered once the twins were done eating and she had to get her bra and shirt back on.

Chandler handed Myah to Jack while Monica gave Hannah to Judy.

Chandler sat on the arm of the couch with his arm around Monica.

That night, Chandler walked in the bedroom just as Monica was changing. He had just checked on the twins. It was something they had been taking turns doing since they brought them home from the hospital just a few days ago.

"Very nice." Chandler smiled from the door way.

Monica smiled back while she was buttoning up her night gown. Her mom bought her a bunch. It was easier just to unbutton them when you had to nurse in the middle of the night.

Chandler walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"You don't have to pretend I look good. You're my husband, I'll still love you." She told him quietly.

"I'm not pretending." He turned her around to face him. "I am telling you because it's the truth. Never doubt it."

She kissed him. "You're so good to me."

He crawled into bed, gesturing for her to come too. "I try."


	23. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing**

**This is the last chapter but I already know what I am going to write next**

Chandler stood in the door way of Zoe's room. "Honey, you don't have to go to college. Just because you're 18 now doesn't mean you have to go. You can stay here as long as you want baby doll."

Zoe smiled and zipped up the final suitcase. "Dad I will only be in the city at NYU. I won't be too far away." She kissed his cheek. "I can still see you all the time."

He nodded. "I know but it's not the same." Chandler had a hard time accepting the fact that his oldest daughter, one of his best friends was leaving for college in just an hour. He just wanted to keep her little forever.

Chandler walked into his bedroom. "Almost ready babe?" He asked Monica.

"Yes." She held 3 year old, Myah and Hannah's hands. "Look how cute." They wore tutu dresses. Myah had a blue and white one on. Hannah had a hot pink and white one on.

Chandler bent down to their level. At least they were still little and would need him for a while longer. "You two look so cute." He reached out and lightly tickled their stomachs. It amazed him and Monica how much they have grown up and how different they are. Myah was calm, shy and very laid back. Hannah on the other hand, was very outgoing, liked things done a certain way but still sweet. She's just like her mother. Myah, more like him.

"When can we go to college?" Hannah asked.

Chandler stood up and picked her up. "Don't be in a hurry to grow up kiddo. Don't you like hanging out with your mommy and daddy?"

She nodded.

He kissed her cheek. "Good answer." He put her down.

Myah and Hannah held each other's hands as they went down the stairs. They wanted to be independent but it didn't stop Monica from cautiously watching them from behind.

Chandler put his arm around Monica as they went down the stairs. "I want more so bad."

Monica's eyes widened and she looked at him. "Chandler I thought since Zoe is out of the house, you didn't want more. You said the age cap would be huge."

He shrugged. "I changed my mind but before you say no, at least think it over."

She smiled. "Ok I will."

Chandler opened the trunk of the car when they reached the college. "Zoe, do you really need all these suitcases?"

"I have to live here and I am a girl. I need a lot." She grabbed a suitcase.

He shook his head. "Whatever you say."

Luckily, Zoe's room was on the bottom floor and the room was kind of big which was nice. Zoe was there before her roommate so she got first choice of the bed. She chose the one by the window.

"We like this room." Myah said as her and Hannah sat on the bed.

Monica smiled at her two little girls sitting there and being so good. She looked at Zoe. "Honey, I will help your dad get your things, will you watch the girls?"

Zoe nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to miss these two. I would love to spend a little more time with them."

Monica kissed her forehead and went to help Chandler.

Once all her stuff was in the dorm, they started putting everything away while Myah and Hannah watched cartoons. There was a nice TV in the room that was mounted on the wall.

Chandler pulled out a picture and smiled. "You still have this?"

Zoe looked at it. It was a picture of the two of them dressed as apples for Halloween when she was 7. "Yeah it's one of my favorites."

His smile grew wider. "It's mine too."

A little while later, Zoe's roommate came in and they both squealed with excitement. It was Anne. She hadn't seen Anne in three years when her family had to move. Anne's dad got a job offer in New Jersey. And now here she was, at the same college as Zoe. In the same room.

"Who is that daddy?" Hannah wanted to know.

"That's your sister's best friend." He sat on the bed with them. Monica went to get drinks for everyone.

Chandler didn't know why but he felt a little upset that Zoe was acting like he wasn't here. All she did was talk to Anne.

After a while, Zoe gestured over to Hannah and Myah. "You haven't met them but my dad and Monica had twins. They are three. This is Myah." She pointed to Myah who seemed to cuddle closer to Chandler. "And this one is Hannah."

Anne smiled. "They are so cute."

"My daddy says we're beautiful. Not pretty." Hannah pointed out.

"Oh my apologizes." Anne chuckled.

Chandler couldn't help but laugh. "Be nice peanut."

Chandler realized at that moment that Zoe would in fact be alright. She had her best friend in her dorm and she wasn't far from home. Anytime she wanted to come home, all she had to do was say so and Chandler would be there in a heartbeat to get her.

Once they were home, Monica and Chandler played on the floor with Myah and Hannah. It was already weird not having Zoe there. It was something they would need to get used to.

The four of them were building blocks and having a great time.

"Remember how you asked if I wanted another baby?" Monica asked.

Chandler moved Myah to his lap. "Yeah."

Monica played with Hannah's light brown hair. "I do want one."

He smiled. "Really? You mean it?"

She nodded. "Yes. You are such a great dad. I love watching you be one."

He smiled and rubbed her leg. "I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned in to kiss him.

He met her half way and kissed her sweetly. They pulled back when they heard Hannah and Myah giggling and closing their eyes.

"That's yucky." Hannah said, laughing loudly.

Myah was laughing too. "Very."

"Oh yeah?" Chandler asked and they both started ticking them, causing them to laugh louder.

Monica and Chandler were pleased that with this time around, they didn't need fertility help. They did it on their own. 4 months later, the day after New Year's, Monica found out she was pregnant. She had a healthy pregnancy. And although she loved the twins with all her heart, she was pleased to hear that it was just one this time.

On August 23rd at 6am, they had another daughter. This time they named her, Grace. She weighed 7lbs and 6oz. She was a spitting image of Monica.

Myah and Hannah were there to meet their sister who they adored. Chandler sat them up on the bed with Monica so they could see her.

"What do you girls think?" Chandler asked.

"I like her." Hannah said and Myah nodded with approval.

Chandler kissed both of their heads. "Thanks Mon for making me so happy."

Monica smiled up at him. "No thank you."

"Where is Zoe?" Myah asked.

Right on cue, Zoe came running in the room. "Sorry grandpa was running late getting me."

Chandler put his arm around here when she came to the bed. "Glad you could make it."

"Do you want to hold Grace?" Monica asked.

'Yeah." Zoe said and the baby was placed in her arms gently.

"What a cute family." The nurse said when she walked in to check on Grace and Monica.

"Thank you." Monica smiled.

The nurse gave Chandler a pat on the back. "5 women. You're out numbered."

Chandler smiled. "Yeah but I wouldn't change anything."


End file.
